la aventura en la isla fucsia
by Luffy x robin LuRo
Summary: Luffy se había convertido en el nuevo Rey de los Piratas y sus amigos habían conseguido lograr sus sueños Robin sigue leyendo tranquilamente, en eso echa una mirada hacia donde esta Luffy y ve a este algo sonrojado y se vuelve al frente de nuevo cuando este se da cuenta que lo estaban viendo.
1. capitulo 1

La aventura en la isla fucsia

Capitulo 1: La preocupación de Luffy

Nota:bueno este es mi primer fanfic espero que les guste

Por fin los sombreros de paja había conseguido llegar a Raftel después cinco años desde que Luffy salió de su villa y formado su tripulación, derrotaron al gobierno mundial poniendo al descubierto sus planes de justicia loca que ellos presumían que no era más que pura dominación, ahora Luffy se había convertido en el nuevo Rey de los Piratas y sus amigos habían conseguido lograr sus sueños, Zoro se convirtió en el mejor espadachín después de derrotar a Ojos de Halcon, Nami dibujó el mapa de todo el mundo como se lo había prometido a su madre, Ussop se convirtió en el guerrero de mar que quiso ser aunque todavía quedaban rasgos del antiguo Ussop, Sanji encontró el All Blue que tanto había buscado donde todos los peces de los mares se reunían, Chopper había mejorado sus habilidades medicas descubriendo nuevas curas, Robin encontró todos los Poneglyphs y saber la verdadera historia, Franky estaba feliz porque su barco cruzo todos los mares y Brook al fin volvería a ver a su amigo Laboon, la ballena que dejo atrás para que no sufriera el mismo destino que tuvo el y su antigua tripulación, después de un largo viaje todos los sombrero de paja podrían surcar los mares con toda liberad sin tener que preocuparse que los este persiguiendo la marina o estar escondiéndose de ellos.

Luffy como siempre sentado en la cabeza del Sunny, Ussop y Chopper pescando, Zoro entrenando desde la torre vigía, Nami tumbada en un sillón de playa mirando el mapa para fijar rumbo y tomando un jugo de mandarinas, Robin con un libro en mano y una taza de café a un lado en la mesa.

\- Nami: Que buen día, desde que la marina nos deja de perseguir, se puede disfrutar de días placenteros como este, verdad Robin?

\- Robin: Si, la verdad que son reconfortantes.

\- Nami: Bueno, me voy a la cocina, me entro ganas de un helado de mandarinas, vienes?.

\- Robin: No gracias, me quedare un poco mas leyendo ve tú.

\- Nami: Como quieras, nos vemos luego.

\- Robin: Hasta luego.

Robin sigue leyendo tranquilamente, en eso echa una mirada hacia donde esta Luffy y ve a este algo sonrojado y se vuelve al frente de nuevo cuando este se da cuenta que lo estaban viendo.

\- Sanji: Oigan todos, la comida esta lista vengan a la mesa – sale avisando a todos.

\- Luffy: Bien, comida! – y sale disparado a la cocina.

\- Robin: Habrá sido mi imaginación? – dijo algo extrañada.

En la cocina estaban todos comiendo, Luffy como siempre tratando de quitarle la comida a Chopper y a Ussop, Zoro le dio con un tenedor a su mano tratando de robársela a él también, en eso Nami hace un anuncio.

\- Nami: Es cierto, tengo que decirles algo – y todos le pusieron atención.

\- Sanji: Que es Nami-san.

\- Nami: Que dentro de poco llegaremos a una isla para poder reabastecernos, creo que se llama…mmmmm….."Fucsia" – Luffy al escuchar el nombre de la Isla próxima se ahoga con un trozo de carne.

\- Chopper: Hey Luffy!, Oigan Luffy se ahoga! – Dijo exaltado en eso Zoro le pasa un tarro de agua para que pueda pasar la comida.

\- Luffy: Fiuuuuu!, si que la vi cerca.

\- Zoro: Baka, eso te pasa por comer mucho.

\- Luffy: Shishishi, perdón, eto, Nami como dijiste que se llama la Isla próxima?

\- Nami: Fucsia, llegaremos mañana en la tarde si el viento nos favorece.

\- Luffy: Que bien, al menos ya pisaremos tierra – dijo sonriendo, pero algo tenso, toma su ultimo bocado de comida y sale de la cocina.

Zoro que lo estaba observando noto la reacción de Luffy después de escuchar hacia donde se dirigían, eso lo preocupo ya que Luffy nunca se comporta así al saber de una isla, así que decidió más tarde preguntarle, pero no fue el único que se dio cuenta, Robin también lo noto, ya entrada la noche Luffy estaba recargado en la barda mirando hacia el mar, viendo como la Luz del la luna se reflejaba en el agua.

\- Luffy: Fucsia, hace mucho que no veo a Makino y a Dadan, que alegría el volverlos a ver después de todo tanto tiempo, pero si regreso también tendré que hacer "eso" y no quiero hacerlo todavía – dijo esto último sudando y temblando.

\- Zoro: Hacer qué?

\- Luffy: Wuuaaaaaa!, Zoro, que haces aquí! – asustado.

\- Zoro: Vine a ver que tienes, desde que Nami te dijo de la Isla te comportas muy raro, como si no quisieras ir.

\- Luffy: No es cierto, son imaginaciones tuyas, jeje…jeje – sudando a chorros

\- Zoro: Luffy a mi no me engañas, te conozco muy bien y se cuando me mientes, así que dímelo ya o te lo saco a la fuerza, ya sabes que no me gustan los rodeos – dijo con una maño empuñado una de sus Katanas lista para sacarla.

\- Luffy: Esta bien está bien, parece que no tengo otra opción – dijo resignado.

\- Zoro: Así me gusta, entonces dime.

\- Luffy: Bueno veras….La isla a donde vamos es mi Isla Natal.

\- Zoro: Vaya eso era, pero no deberías estar contento?, volverás a ver a tu familia y amigos.

\- Luffy: Bueno sí, familia solo tengo al abuelo y a Ace, y amigos pues a Makino y a Dadan pero…..

\- Zoro: Pero qué?

\- Luffy: El motivo por el cual no quiero regresar es muy grande, sería un gran problema si lo hago y mi fin.

\- Zoro: Tan terrible es?.

\- Luffy: Si, tanto que hasta tu saldrías corriendo – dijo temblando con tan solo pensarlo.

\- Zoro: Y de que se trata, cual es la razón por la cual no quieres regresar y le temes miedo.

\- Luffy: Te lo diré ya que eres mi primer oficial y amigo más confiable, pero que esto quede entre tú y yo.

\- Zoro: De acuerdo.

\- Luffy: Veras es…que si regreso me tendré que casar – dijo preocupado

\- Zoro: Eeeeeeeeeehhhhhh!, como es que tú te vas a…- Luffy le tapa la boca.

\- Luffy: Shhhhh! Calla, no quiero que nadie lo sepa.

\- Zoro: Esta bien pero cómo es posible.

\- Luffy: Todo esto fue obra del abuelo.

\- Zoro: De tu abuelo?.

\- Luffy: Si él lo decidió sin consultarme nada, me lo dijo poco antes que me embarcara para convertirme en pirata, además será una que el abuelo escoja.

\- Zoro: Bueno y entonces que vas hacer?, quieres que cambiemos de rumbo?.

\- Luffy: Eso quisiera pero no hay otra isla cerca, solo esa y necesitamos comprar provisiones.

\- Zoro: y entonces?.

\- Luffy: Solo hay una manera de librarme esto.

\- Zoro: Y cuál es?.

\- Luffy: El que yo lleve a una mujer como mi esposa, así se anularía el compromiso que el abuelo planeaba arreglar.

\- Zoro: Con que así se puede cancelar.

\- Luffy: Si pero no tengo esposa o por lo menos novia – dijo sentado haciendo círculos en el suelo.

\- Zoro: Y por qué no le pides a Nami o a Robin que te hagan el favor de actuar como tu esposa?

\- Luffy: Nami no creo que acepte, además que me golpearía si se lo pido, y Robin tal vez si pero no sé si ella quiera hacerlo.

\- Zoro: Si que estas en un buen aprieto.

\- Luffy: Si, y no sé qué hacer – dijo cabizbajo.

\- Zoro: Pues será mejor que te vayas a dormir, mañana veremos qué podemos hacer.

\- Luffy: Solo espero que el abuelo no este, por lo menos para que no me vea y así podernos irnos rápido.

\- Zoro: Bueno, ve a dormir.

\- Luffy: Esta bien, hasta mañana.

Zoro subia a la torre vigía, mientras que Luffy iba a su habitación aun preocupado por lo que pasaria al llegar a la Isla, pero lo que no notaron era que una mano con un oído y otra con un ojo estaban cerca.

\- Robin: fufufufu, vaya mi querido capitán al parecer sí que está en un lio – dijo riéndose después de escuchar todo.

Continuará…

Nota:si les gusto publicare mas capítulos de one piece de aca 3 dias


	2. capitulo 2

Capitulo 2: Garp en accion

Luffy que aun seguía pensando sobre lo que hará al llegar a la Isla no pudo dormir toda la noche provocándole un insomnio.

\- Luffy: Mgñn…que sueño tengo, no pude dormir en toda la noche - dijo sentado en su cama, en eso tocan la puerta.

\- Zoro: Luffy voy a entrar – y entra – Luffy!, que te paso! – dijo al ver la cara de Luffy con unas ojeras a causa de la desvelada.

\- Luffy: No he podido dormir en toda la noche – dijo cabeceando de sueño.

\- Zoro: Pensando acerca de lo que hablamos ayer verdad?

\- Luffy: Si.

\- Zoro: Anda vamos, que se hace tarde para ir a desayunar.

\- Luffy: Ya voy…. – se levanta pero al primer paso azota contra el suelo.

\- Zoro: Luffy!, te encuentras bien!.

\- Luffy: zZzZzZzZz – se quedo profundamente dormido.

\- Zoro: Baka, parece ser que no iras – lo levanta y lo avienta como costal de papas a la cama y se va.

En la cocina...

El resto de la tripulación estaba en la cocina sentados a la mesa para tomar su desayuno mientras Sanji les servía, en eso entra Zoro y también se sienta.

\- Chopper: Oigan y Luffy?, no está en la mesa y él es el primero en llegar – dijo el renito preguntando por la falta de su Capitán.

\- Sanji: Es cierto a estas horas estaría devorando su comida y tratando de robarse la de los demás, con razón se me hacía muy tranquilo el desayuno.

Zoro: Luffy está dormido todavía – dijo al ver a todos pensando el porqué Luffy no estaba en el desayuno.

\- Ussop: Dormido?, si él es el primero en levantarse para desayunar.

\- Zoro: No pudo dormir bien Anoche, pero con que siga durmiendo se repondrá así que no se preocupen ya verán que cuando despierte vendrá enseguida a la cocina – dijo y empezó con su merienda.

Zoro no dejo que le preguntaran de la ausencia de Luffy ya que si lo hacían le sacarían la verdad, al terminar todos, Sanji dejo dos platos con mucha carne para cuando despertara Luffy tuviera que comer y una nota.

Con Luffy….

\- Luffy: Que bieeeeen dormiii! – Luffy se había despertado – Que hambre tengo, Sanji comida! – y sale corriendo a la cocina, pero no ve a nadie solo los dos platos que le dejaron y la nota – Eh? Donde están todos?, y esto? – viendo la nota y la empieza a leer – "Luffy aquí te dejo dos platos por cuando llegaras a despertar, uno es el de el desayuno y el otro el de la comida por si te levantas tarde", tarde? – Dijo y mira el reloj que marcaban las 3:30 pm – Oh, sí que es tarde, bueno al menos me dejo que comer – y se dispuso a devorar la comida.

Después de terminar de comer Luffy sale a cubierta y ve solo a Ussop quien estaba preparando su artillería.

\- Luffy: Oi Ussop donde están todos?.

\- Ussop: Luffy por fin te levantaste.

\- Luffy: Si, shishishishi, donde están los demás?

\- Ussop: Fueron a la aldea a comprar las provisiones mientras yo me quedo cuidando el barco.

\- Luffy: Oh con que fueron a la aldea….¿¡!...a la aldea!...cual aldea!.

\- Ussop: Como que cual?, pues a la aldea de allá o acaso no te diste cuenta que ya habíamos llegado?, si que eres muy lento – dijo señalándola.

La aldea no se vea muy lejos y se podía distinguir, Luffy al verla quedo perplejo.

\- Luffy: "Esa aldea es….entonces quiere decir que..que..Estamos en Fucsiaaaaa!" – Luffy se puso pálido al reconocer la aldea y la isla.

\- Ussop: Que te pasa Luffy?, te ve muy pálido.

\- Luffy: Na..na…nada, no tengo nada….

\- Ussop: Mmmmm….si tú lo dices – y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo.

-Luffy: "Maldición, maldición como no me di cuenta, ojala que el abuelo no se encuentre o de lo contrario estaré en graves aprietos" – dijo para sí mismo sudando a chorros.

En la aldea…

Todos se habían separado para comprar lo que ocupaban, Zoro que sabía de la situación estaba alerta por si el abuelo de Luffy aparecía, en eso entra en una taberna y se acerca a la barra, una hermosa mujer pelinegra de piel clara, con un pañuelo puesto en su cabeza y delantal se le acerca para preguntarle su orden.

\- Mujer: Que se le ofrece de tomar?

\- Zoro: Una botella de Sake por favor – dijo este.

\- Mujer: Enseguida – y fue por la botella.

Mientras le traían su orden Zoro observaba que habían muchos carteles de Luffy a decir verdad demasiados.

\- Zoro: "Hay muchos carteles de Luffy aquí" – dijo para sí mismo.

\- Mujer: Aquí tiene.

\- Zoro: Gracias, disculpa quisiera preguntarte algo.

\- Mujer: Si diga.

\- Zoro: Veo que tienen casi tapizado las paredes de carteles de "Se busca" de Monkey D. Luffy.

\- Mujer: Eso, pues vera él es originario de aquí, todos lo admiran, desde pequeño el siempre había querido ser pirata y convertirse en el Rey Pirata y lo ha logrado, hace mucho que no lo vemos, como me gustaría volver a verlo – dijo mientras fregaba vasos.

\- Zoro: Ya veo.

\- Mujer: Si, recuerdo cuando venia y decía que me pagaría con sus tesoros – dijo mirando fijamente el vaso.

[FLASHBACK]

-Luffy (de 8 años): Oi! cuando sea un gran pirata te pagare con todos mis tesoros, ya verás.

\- Mujer: Estaré esperando con ansias ya que me debes mucho de lo contrario me enfadare contigo – dijo sacudiéndole el cabello a Luffy.

\- Luffy: Ya lo veras, te traeré muchos tesoros – dijo enojado y haciendo pucheros.

\- Mujer: Calma Luffy no es para que te pongas así, fue broma tú siempre puedes venir cuando quieras sin pagar – le dijo sonriendo.

\- Luffy: Esta bien, pero de todos modos te traeré tesoros de mis viajes ya verás.

\- Mujer: Esta bien, pero lo que más quisiera es que volvieses sano, y salvo, prométeme que regresaras cuando seas el Rey de los piratas, si? – dijo esto mientras lo abrazaba (como el que le da una madre a un hijo).

\- Luffy: De acuerdo lo prometo – dijo sonriéndole.

[FIN FLASHBACK]

\- Mujer: Desde que partió ya no lo hemos vuelto a ver, solo sabemos de él en las noticias y en los carteles de recompensa, pero me siento tranquila al saber que él está bien – dijo sonriendo.

\- Zoro: "Si supiera que él está cerca".

\- Mujer: Es cierto, también su abuelo lo está esperando, dijo que si regresaba se tendría que casarse con una chica que él le escogiera – Al escuchar eso Zoro escupe el trago de Sake.

\- Zoro: Como dice?, que su abuelo esta aquí?

\- Mujer: Si de vez en cuando se pasea por la costa

Zoro al oír que el abuelo de Luffy estaba en la Isla recordó que el barco lo dejaron anclado cerca de la costa, así que sale corriendo de la taberna, pero por su falta de orientación se pierde en la aldea.

Mientras tanto en el barco…..

Luffy aun estaba preocupado ya tenía la esperanza de que su abuelo no se encontrara en la isla o no se enterara que estaban en la aldea.

\- Ussop: Bueno me voy a mi taller, nos vemos luego.

\- Luffy: Ojala no tarden tanto, no quiero que el abuelo se entere que estoy aquí.

\- ¿?: porque no quieres que se entere? – dijo una voz atrás de Luffy..

\- Luffy: Porque…¿!... – este queda frio al escuchar la voz y poco a poco como muñeco de cuerda se voltea para ver quién era con los ojos saltones - Wuaaaaaaaaaa! – pegando un grito en el cielo – AAAAbuelooooooo!

\- Garp: Hola Luffy cuanto tiempo sin vernos.

Garp, el Ex vicealmirante y abuelo de Luffy había aparecido, que hará ahora Luffy?

Continuará….


	3. capitulo 3

Capitulo 3: robin salva a luffy

\- Garp: Hola Luffy cuanto tiempo sin vernos.

\- Luffy: Que quieres!

\- Garp: Recuerdas que te había dicho si regresabas?, pues ya es momento.

\- Luffy: No lo hare! – dijo aun temblando de miedo.

\- Garp: Buajajajajaj, eso lo veremos nieto idiota – y se lanza contra Luffy.

\- Luffy: Woa, no quiero hacerlo abuelo – dijo esquivando los ataques de su abuelo.

\- Garp: Te lo advertí Luffy antes que te fueras para convertirte en pirata, que te casarías con una mujer que yo te escogiera si regresabas.

\- Luffy: No lo hare! – Luffy tropieza con una de las pesas de Zoro haciendo que este caiga.

\- Garp: Si lo harás! – Garp se lanza para capturarlo en eso un proyector impacta en su cara – Quien anda ahí! – se escucha una musiquita y en lo alto de la torre vigía aparece alguien.

\- ¿?: Luffy te encuentras bien?.

\- Luffy: es Ussop

\- Garp: Y tu quien eres?.

\- Ussop: Usoop

\- ussup: no dejare que les hagas daño a mis amigos – entonces dispara una chirita de humo – Luffy-kun, vamos! – y se echan a correr hacia el pueblo.

\- Garp: De eso nada, ya verás maldito mocoso – y fue tras ellos.

En su huida Usoop le lanzaba todo tipo de chiritas, pero eso no le hacía nada al Ex-vicealmirante, este les responde lanzándoles enormes piedras.

\- Garp: Espera Luffy solo quiero platicar contigo de abuelo a nieto – decía mientras le lanzaba piedras todavía.

\- Luffy: Mentiras!, no te creo – pero se le ocurre una idea – Ussop puedes derribar esa roca!

Ussop: Si! - Y dispara provocando un derrumbe.

\- Luffy: Correeeeee! – estos aceleran el paso para ponerse a salvo del derrumbe, esto ocasiono que le bloquearan el camino de su perseguidor.

\- Luffy: Bien!, lo logramos – brincaba de alegría, pero no le duro mucho – Eh?.

\- Garp: Luffyyyyyyy!, como te atreves! – Este con su fuerza bruta hace pedazos las rocas

Ussop y Luffy: Aaaahhhhh!, es un monstruooooo! – y siguen corriendo.

Ussop: Luffy que hacemos ahora.

\- Luffy: Por el momento correr y encontrar a los demás para irnos!

\- Ussop: De acuerdo.

Mientras tanto en la aldea…

Nami y Robin salían de una tienda de ropa.

\- Nami: tienen ropa bonita a pesar de ser una villa.

\- Robin: Si, además es muy fresa.

En su recorrido se encuentran con Sanji y Chopper con la carreta llena de comida, siguen su camino y se topan con Franky y Brook, ya que estaban reunidos se disponían a ir al barco pero en eso ven a Zoro corriendo como desesperado, primero se imaginaron que se había perdido como siempre, pero al ver su rostro de desesperación pensaron que había pasado algo.

\- Nami: Zoroooo! Por acá! – llamándolo.

\- Zoro: Allá están - y va con ellos.

\- Nami: Zoro que te pasa?, porque andas desesperado?

\- Zoro: Luffy está en problemas.

\- Nami: Como que en problemas?

\- Zoro: Su abuelo está en la Isla y si lo encuentra será su fin.

\- Nami: A que te refieres con eso! – poniendo al resto preocupados.

\- Zoro: Luego se los explico, por el momento hay que ir al barco de inmediato.

Todos se apresuraron para ir al barco pero antes de llegar a la salida del pueblo se siente un estruendo como un terremoto.

\- Nami: Un terremoto! – dijo esta, en eso ven pasar a Luffy y a ussop a toda velocidad.

\- Todos: Es Luffy y ussop! – pero también vieron quien los estaba persiguiendo – El Abuelo de Luffy!.

Luego de verlo se apresuraron para ir en la ayuda de Luffy, en la aldea todos los habitantes veían el alboroto.

\- Aldeano1: Es Luffy!, Oigan es Luffy!

\- Aldeano2: Es cierto!, ha vuelto y parece ser que su abuelo lo está persiguiendo de nuevo, jajajaja, corre Luffy, corre!, que no te alcance.

\- Garp: Alto hay Luffy!.

\- Luffy: Que persistente es el abuelo – dijo este pero de repente ussop se para – Que haces!

Ussop: Luffy, tu sigue huyendo yo lo distraeré.

\- Luffy: Pero...

\- Ussop: Un héroe tiene que hacer lo que un héroe tiene que hacer – dijo haciéndole la seña con el pulgar hacia arriba.

\- Luffy: Esta bien….snif…snif...nunca olvidare lo que hiciste (T_T) – dijo en llanto y se echo a correr.

\- Ussop: No dejare que pases! – dijo con las piernas temblando.

\- Garp: Quítate de en medio mocoso eso no te incumbe, pero si te interpones te eliminare.

\- Ussop: Eso lo veremos – dijo aun con las piernas temblando – Toma Firebird Star (Estrella de pájaro de Fuego), Gun poweder Star (Estrella de polvora).

\- Garp: No me detendrás con esas cosas de niños! – dijo este furioso

\- Ussop: Entonces Koshou Boshi (Estrella de Pimienta) – haciendo que Garp empieza a estornudar y a llorarle los ojos.

\- Garp: Achuuuu!, ya verás!, Achuuu! – dijo estornudando,

\- Ussop: Bien y ahora Smoker Start (Estrella de Humo) – y lo pierde para esconderse.

\- Garp: Malditos mocosos me las pagarán cuando los encuentre – Y sigue en la búsqueda de ellos.

\- Ussop: Fiu por fin lo perdimos, espero que Luffy esté bien y no lo encuentre – dijo este escondido en un barril y quitándose la identidad de Sogeking, luego llega el resto de la tripulación.

\- Zoro: Ussop donde está Luffy?

\- Ussop: El se fue a esconder de su abuelo, lo distraje para que escapara.

\- Zoro: Hay que encontrarlo rápido e irnos.

\- Nami: No entiendo que está pasando, ya dinos de una vez.

\- Zoro: Después, por el momento hay que ir a buscar a Luffy.

\- Nami: Nada de después, nos vas a decir que está pasando ahora! – dijo sujetándolo de la camisa y amenazándolo.

\- Zoro: Esta bien está bien, se los diré, esta isla es donde él nació, es la Isla natal de Luffy.

\- Nami: Vaya pero no debería estar feliz de regresar y ver a sus amigos?.

\- Zoro: Ese el problema, que si Luffy regresaba se tendría que casar.

\- Todos (menos Robin): Queeeeeeee!, Luffy se casaría!.

\- Zoro: Así como lo escucharon.

\- Nami: Pero como! – dijo exaltada.

\- Zoro: Su abuelo se lo había advertido antes de que se fuera para convertirse en pirata, además que si se casa, tendría que dejar el mar y eso significa la desintegración de la banda.

\- Chopper: Queeee!, no quiero eso – dijo llorando a moco suelto.

\- Zoro: Solo hay una manera de cancelar esto.

\- Nami: y cuál es?.

\- Zoro: Luffy tiene que presentar a alguien como su esposa.

Todos se quedaron en shock.

\- Nami: Como que tiene que llevar a alguien como su esposa!.

\- Zoro: Tiene que llevar a una mujer como su esposa, y ese es el problema, que no tiene esposa, así que lo único que nos queda es buscarlo e irnos inmediatamente.

\- Nami: Pues andando, Chopper puedes olfatear a Luffy?.

\- Chopper: Hai…Olfateando…..ya lo detecte, no está muy lejos.

\- Nami: En marcha - Y así todos fueron en busca de Luffy.

En algún lado de la aldea…..

Luffy que había perdido a su abuelo estaba ocultándose sigilosamente, en eso se mete en un callejón.

\- Luffy: Parece que perdí al abuelo de vista, gracias ussop (T_T) – en eso escucha que alguien lo llama.

\- ¿? : Luffy por aquí – en voz baja.

\- Luffy: Eh?, quien me llama?.

\- ¿?: Voltea – Luffy se da vuelta y ve una mano saliendo de una puerta abierta que le indica que se acerque.

\- Luffy: Es ahí – y va.

Luffy entra a donde lo llamaban, al cruzar la puerta esta se cierra.

\- ¿?: Hace mucho que no te veía Luffy – Luffy al ver quien lo había llamado se puso feliz, era la mujer de la taberna con la que Zoro platico, pero Luffy la reconoció.

\- Luffy: Makino! – dijo y fue a abrazarla.

Era Makino la dueña de la taberna la cual estuvo al cuidado de Luffy y de Ace desde pequeños, para Luffy ella es como su madre la que los crio, al igual que Makino el seria su pequeño.

\- Makino: Como te he extrañado Luffy – dijo acariciándole la cabeza.

\- Luffy: Yo también, desde hace mucho que quería venir – dijo llorando a moco suelto.

\- Makino: Ya, ya, tranquilo, calma.

\- Luffy: Si – secándose las lagrimas – Makino tengo muchas cosas que contarte de mis aventuras.

\- Makino: Me gustaría escucharlas, pero parece que no tienes tiempo ya que tu abuelo te anda buscando verdad?

\- Luffy: Si, quiere que me case y que me quede, pero no quiero.

\- Makino: A caso no has conseguido esposa? o por lo menos una prometida para que tu abuelo cancele eso?.

\- Luffy: No, no tengo – dijo cabizbajo.

\- Makino: O alguien que te guste?

\- Luffy: Bueno pues…en realidad….. – no termino la frase cuando se escucha azotar la puerta.

\- Zoro: Aquí estas Luffy – dijo entrando con los demás.

\- Luffy: Zoro!.

\- Zoro: Luffy tenemos que irnos ya.

\- Nami: Ya nos hemos enterado de la situación, andando.

\- Luffy: Eeeeh!, acaso les contaste!, eres un Traidor!

\- Zoro: Lo siento, pero no tenía otra opción, pero ahora no importa si no quieres que tu abuelo te obligue a casarte tenemos que irnos ya.

\- Luffy: Esta bien, y yo que por fin te había vuelto a ver Makino.

\- Makino: Lo sé, pero no te pongas triste espero que para la próxima que vuelvas te puedas quedar más tiempo – dijo luego de darle un fuerte abrazo.

\- Zoro: Eres tú la cantinera, acaso se conocen?.

\- Makino: O eres el que estuvo hace un momento, si nos conocemos desde hace mucho, mi nombre es Makino, mucho gusto – dijo saludándolos.

\- Zoro: Es la que me habías hablado Luffy?

\- Luffy: Si, es ella, Makino es como mi madre, estuvo al cuidado de mi y de Ace desde pequeños – dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Zoro: Luffy ya vámonos.

\- Luffy: Esta bien, adiós Makino - Luffy y sus nakamas salen del lugar pero desgraciadamente Garp aparece ante ellos.

\- Garp: Te encontré Luffy!.

\- Luffy: Abuelo!.

\- Zoro: "Maldición nos encontró"

\- Garp: Ahora vendrás conmigo Luffy.

\- Luffy: No quiero!

\- Garp: Porque no!, no puedes evitarlo, y la única manera de hacerlo es que tengas ya una esposa o una prometida, o acaso ya tienes?.

\- Luffy: Pues yo…yo.."rayos que puedo hacer"

\- Garp: Tu qué?.

\- Lufy: "Tendre que mentirle con alguna de las chicas"…Porque yo..te…. – no termino la frase por que fue interrumpido por alguien que nunca se imaginó.

\- Robin: Porque yo soy su esposa – dijo Robin abrazando a Luffy por la espalda.

Todos se quedaron anonadados ante la acción de Robin, nunca se hubieran imaginado que Robin se prestaría para estas cosas.

\- Luffy: "Robin!" – quedando también impactado.

\- Robin: Anda Luffy dile que soy tu esposa – y luego se le acerca al oído y le susurra – "Anda no te quedes ahí callado, dile para que cancele el matrimonio arreglado" – y Luffy reacciona.

\- Luffy: Sssi, abuelo ella es mi esposa – dijo agarrándole la mano, Garp se quedo callado y se les acerca, poniéndose de frente a Luffy.

\- Luffy: Abuelo? – este se le queda viendo, Garp levanta su brazo derecho el cual parecía que le daría un golpe, pero en realidad lo agarra dándole un fuerte abrazo.

\- Garp: Buajjajajaja, bien hecho Luffy, por fin lo conseguiste, nunca imagine que lograrías conseguir esposa – decía mientras lo abrazaba y lo levantaba en el aire como a un niño pequeño – con esto queda anulado el matrimonio que te iba arreglar.

\- Luffy: Gracias abuelo.

\- Garp: Esto hay que celebrarlo, vamos a la casa, Makino tu también vienes?.

\- Makino: Si ya voy.

\- Garp: Entonces vamos!

Todos que aun estaban sorprendidos de lo que había hecho Robin no lo podían creer todavía…, Robin aceptando ser la esposa de Luffy?.

Continuará…


	4. capitulo 4

Capitulo 4: un año para un heredero

Luffy y compañía seguían a Garp hacia su casa, aun no creían lo que Robin había hecho, Luffy y su abuelo estaban al frente platicando y los demás les seguían.

\- Nami: Robin, que fue lo que te pasó!, porque aceptaste ser la esposa de Luffy! – Le decía susurrándole.

\- Robin: Calma Nami-san, solo fue para salvar al Capitán, recuerda que lo casarían con alguien más y se tendría que quedar – susurrándole también.

\- Nami: Si pero….

\- Robin: Tranquila, todo va a estar bien.

\- Nami: Si tu lo dices.

Mientras tanto Luffy y su abuelo…..

\- Garp: Nunca me imagine que lo conseguirías con la niña demonio Luffy

\- Luffy: Oi!, no le digas así, que no es como la describían los marinos – defendiéndola.

\- Garp: Perdona, ya quedo en el pasado, ahora que el gobierno mundial no existe ya no hay necesidad de llamarla así.

\- Luffy: Esta bien.

\- Garp: Oye Luffy, y cómo fue que se conocieron?.

\- Luffy: Pues la primera vez fue en un pueblo de caza recompensas, donde se nos presento como "Miss All Sundays" y mano derecha de Crocodile.

\- Garp: Vaya así que no fue una buena impresión la primera vez.

\- Luffy: No shishishi, en Alabasta después de enfrentarme por primera vez a Crocodile me salvo de morir en las arenas del desierto, en ese momento me di cuenta que no era tan mala persona – dijo sonriente.

\- Garp: Oh vaya.

\- Luffy: Después cuando llegamos al castillo me enfrente por segunda vez con él, y si que le patee el trasero shishishi, pero dentro de las ruinas donde ella leía una de las piedras que estaba buscando, fue traicionada por él, ahí fue donde por fin lo derrote pero antes el me envenenó con su garfio y cuando todo se derrumbaba ella me salvo de nuevo dándome el antídoto, así que le devolví el favor salvándola, aunque ella me dijo que "ya no tiene por que vivir" no me importo y la salve, shishishi.

\- Garp: Y como le hiciste para que se uniera a tu tripulación?.

\- Luffy: Nada, después de escapar de la marina, apareció en el barco ante nosotros diciendo que se quería unir y que no tenía a donde ir y la acepte, aunque al principio no la querían fue ganándose la confianza de todos.

\- Garp: Si que es una historia interesante, buajajajajaja.

\- Luffy: Si, shishishi.

\- Nami: Se le ven muy felices.

\- Makino: Si, su abuelo ya quería verlo desde hace tiempo.

\- Nami: Deberás?

\- Makino: Si, aunque él quiso ser pirata, Garp-san nunca lo ha dejado de querer, y Luffy también se ve feliz de verlo.

\- Nami: Eso y además que desde que el Gobierno Mundial ya no existe Luffy es el Rey de los Piratas y Gobierna todos los Mares.

\- Makino: Eso no lo sabía – dijo sorprendida.

\- Nami: Si, Luffy les demostró de lo que es capaz de hacer si se propone algo, eso los dejo sorprendidos y ganando su respeto, también hay paz gracias a la colaboración de los 4 emperadores, además que es considerado como un héroe en todo el mundo.

\- Makino: No me extraña, Luffy ha sido así desde niño, ahora entiendo porque pudo convertirse en el Rey de los piratas.

\- Nami: Claro.

\- Makino: Y pensar que Luffy proviene de fa…. – no termino la frase cuando fueron todos llamados por Garp.

\- Garp: Ya hemos llegado!, miren – dice señalando la casa.

La tripulación de Luffy se queda sorprendida quedando con la boca abierta al ver lo que Garp les señalaba, era una gran mansión como la de Kaya en la Isla natal de Ussop pero más grande, con un gran jardín para estancia, y un portón donde tenía las letras "M D" de Monkey D.

\- Garp: Bienvenidos a nuestra mansión, adelante vamos.

\- Luffy: Sigue igual desde que me fui, shishishi.

\- Todos: Eeeeeeehh!.

\- Nami: Como que sigue igual!.

\- Luffy: Si, yo vivía aquí antes de que me embarcara para ser pirata, shishishishi.

\- Todos: Queeeeeeeee!, tu viviste aquí!.

\- Nami: Entonces eso quiere decir que tu abuelo es….

\- Luffy: Si, el abuelo es el dueño y también el más rico de la Isla, shishishi.

Todos se quedaron en shock al escuchar la noticia, no lo podían creer, ese Luffy con el cual surcaron todos los mares, pasando por varios peligros e incluso enfrentando al Gobierno Mundial, era nieto de una familia adinerada!.

\- Todos: Pero porque nunca nos lo dijiste subnormal!.

\- Luffy: Eh?, de que hablan?

\- Nami: Como que de que maldito subnormal!, cómo pudiste ocultarnos algo así, si eras rico hubieras podido comprar un barco desde que iniciaste tu viaje! – decía sacudiéndolo.

\- Luffy: Yo no les oculte nada.

\- Nami: Entonces porque no nos dijiste que eras rico!.

\- Luffy: Nunca me preguntaron – dijo muy tranquilo, Nami se enfureció mas dándole un coscorrón que lo dejó tirado en el suelo con un enorme chichón.

\- Nami: Luffy baka – dijo después de darle el golpe.

\- Robin: Si que te lo tenias bien escondido Luffy, fufufuf.

\- Luffy: No es cierto, no se los estaba ocultando, siempre yo sabía de ustedes pero nunca me preguntaron a mi nada de mi pasado – dijo sobándose el chichón.

Todos se quedaron callados y pensando sobre lo que dijo, lo cual era cierto en todo el tiempo que estuvieron juntos siempre sabían la historia de cada uno, como por ejemplo lo de Nami y la Isla Cocoyashi, Zoro y el porqué quiere ser el mejor espadachín y la promesa que hizo a Kuina, Ussop y lo de su padre, Sanji y el Baratie, así como los de Robin, Chopper, Franky y Brook, pero nunca de los nunca se preguntaron del porque Luffy se quiso convertir en pirata u otras cosas de su pasado, solo sabían cuál era el motivo de su viaje.

\- Robin: Creo que tienes razón, nunca se nos ocurrió preguntarte, fufufufu – se lo toma de la manera más tranquila.

\- Grap: Buajajajajajaja, así que no sabían nada acerca de Luffy, pero que tripulación más rara al no saber nada de su capitán, buajajajajaj.

\- Todos: Oye, oye, oye – con gotita cayendo de sus nucas.

\- Garp: Bueno mejor pasamos para tomar el té mientras platicamos.

\- Luffy: Sii!, que ya tengo hambre! – y se dirigieron a la mansión.

Al llegar a la mansión fueron recibidos por un grupo de nueve sirvientas, Sanji al verlas no pudo aguantar más y se lanzó para coquetearlas pero…

\- Sanji: mis Ladys son tan… - no termino su frase cuando fue lanzado contra el suelo por una sirvienta.

\- Sirvienta: No te me acerques, pervertido asqueroso – dijo esta mientras le retorcía el brazo.

\- Sanji: Gyaaaaaa!, duelee!, dueleeee mucho! – gritaba de dolor mientras se escuchaba como tronaban huesos.

\- Todos: Se lo tenía merecido – dijeron mientras miraban la escena.

\- Garp: Buajajajajaj, ya déjalo que le romperás el brazo, es un invitado.

\- Sirvienta: Esta bien Garp-sama – y lo suelta – disculpe mi actitud.

\- Sanji: No…no hay problema...auch – sobándose el brazo.

\- Garp: Sorprendidos verdad?, todas ellas no son sirvientas comunes.

\- Ussop: A que se refiere con eso?.

\- Garp: Que todas ellas fueron entrenadas por mi y que están listas para el combate si fuese necesario.

\- Luffy; Eeeeeeeh!, no me digas que las entrenaste del mismo modo que a mí!.

\- Garp: Así es Luffy, todas ellas recibieron el mismo entrenamiento que tú o tal vez mejor, además que manejan muy bien el "Rokushiki" (Siete técnicas).

\- Luffy: Rokushiki?.

\- Garp: Ya te has enfrentado a eso en Ennies Lobby.

\- Luffy: Mmmmm….Ah!, Ya recuerdo, es lo que usaba el tipo de la Paloma! – lo cual todos recordaron también pero si sabían quién era y su nombre.

\- Garp: Así es, buajajajajajaaj.

\- Luffy: Abuelo quienes son ellas?, nunca las había visto, que yo recuerde nunca hemos tenido sirvientas, solo éramos Ace, tu y yo, y Makino nos ayudaba con la comida, aunque me gustaba más ir a la taberna.

\- Garp: Ah eso, después que te fuiste al poco tiempo en uno de mis viajes de misión llegamos a una Isla la cual fue atacada por piratas, en la búsqueda de sobrevivientes las encontré escondidas temblando de miedo, al parecer eran las únicas sobrevivientes de esa masacre, sin pensarlo dos veces decidí llevarlas conmigo y desde entonces viven aquí, cuando escucharon de ti les conté todo acerca de ti, también entendieron que no todos los piratas son malos, hay piratas que también hacen cosas buenas como tú, al escucharme me dijeron que querían ser fuertes así que les di el mismo entrenamiento que tu.

\- Luffy: Oh!, vaya si que eres amable abuelo.

\- Garp: Buajajajajaj, claro que si, nunca dejaría un alma en pena sin ayuda, además que antes se sentía muy sola la casa solo nosotros tres, bueno dejemos la charla y pasemos, niñas acompañen a los invitados.

\- Sirvientas: Si Garp-sama - y con la técnica "Soru" en un instante se pusieron al lado de cada uno de la tripulación de Luffy los cuales se quedaron sorprendidos – Acompáñenos por favor – y así entraron a la mansión.

Dentro de la mansión fueron llevados la sala principal donde todos se sentaron para tomar el té, Luffy a petición suya prefirió que le trajeran comida mientras los demás tomaban te con galletas, cosa que a Chopper le encantó ya que le gustan las cosas dulces.

\- Garp: Bueno ya que estamos aquí, chicas les presento a mi nieto Monkey D. Luffy y a su tripulación.

\- Sirvientas: …Es el!, Kyaaaa! – entonces todas fueron contra Luffy tumbando a Garp de su lugar junto a Luffy.

\- Garp: Oigan porque me tratan así! – Dijo enojado pero no le hacían caso – esas niñas.

\- Sirvienta: Eres Monkey D. Luffy!, por fin te podemos conocer en persona!.

\- Sirvienta: Si!, hemos esperado por este momento.

\- Luffy: A si?

\- Sirvienta: Si, cuando nos conto Garp-sama sobre ti nos sorprendió mucho y desde entonces te hemos admirado.

\- Luffy: Vaya, shishishishi.

Luffy cada vez era más abordado por las chicas que querían saber más de él, eso hizo que a alguien extrañamente reaccionara ante eso.

\- Robin: Cof..cof..cof…Luffy! – Llamando la atención de este y de las demás – "mm!, Porque abre hecho eso!" – dijo para sí misma.

\- Luffy: Que pasa Robin!.

\- Robin: Bueno, veras…..

\- Garp: Buajajajajaja, niñas ya déjenlo que le ocasionaran problemas a Luffy.

\- Sirvienta: Porque lo dice Garp-sama?, si no le estamos haciendo nada a Luffy-sama.

\- Garp: Porque están encima de él y eso no debe hacérsele a una persona con esposa, buajajajajaja.

\- Todas las sirvientas: Esposa? – y voltean a ver a Robin.

\- Robin: Mucho gusto – dijo sonriéndoles.

\- Todas las Sirvientas: Aahhh!, discúlpenos no era nuestra intención – dijeron todas inclinándose para disculparse.

\- Robin: No hay problema, se que están emocionadas por verlo, pero no vuelvan hacerlo – dijo sonriéndoles – "Porque dije eso también!" – dijo también para sí misma sorprendida.

\- Luffy: Abuelo, ahora que lo pienso, que has hecho en estos años que la marina ya no existe?

\- Garp: Bueno, desde que ya no existe me he dedicado al comercio de Sake y las cosas han ido muy bien que me he forrado de tanto dinero que no se terminaría de gastar por 10 generaciones o tal vez mas, buajajaja – al escuchar eso a Nami se le ponen los ojos con signos de Berries.

\- Nami: "Tanto así, como quisiera poder tener todo ese dinero" – dijo para sí misma con el signo de Berries.

\- Luffy: Así parece.

\- Garp: Bueno dejemos esto y entremos en tema.

\- Luffy: A que te refieres?

\- Garp: Veras, tu eres el primero en casarse.

\- Luffy: El Primero?.

\- Garp: Si, a Ace también le había dicho lo mismo antes que se fuera, pero él se negó al igual que tu.

\- Luffy: Ya veo, ahora sé porque tampoco quería regresar (¬¬').

\- Garp: Bueno, volviendo a lo que iba, como te dije eres el primero en casarse y al hacerlo tú y al igual que ella heredaran toda mi fortuna, buajajajajajaja.

\- Todos: Queeeeee! Toda su fortuna!

\- Garp: Buajajajaja, así es, Luffy y su esposa Nico Robin serán los herederos de mi fortuna, así como de mis propiedades y el negocio.

\- Nami: "Queeee!, Robin se quedaría con la fortuna también!, rayos de saberlo mejor hubiera dicho que yo era la esposa de Luffy".

Todos quedaron asombrados ante la noticia, Luffy heredando una fortuna y Robin también.

\- Garp: Pero, la tendrán siempre y cuando me den un heredero.

\- Luffy: Eh?, un heredero que significa? – No entendió.

\- Garp: Que tú y tú esposa me den un bisnieto, en otras palabras que tengan un hijo.

\- Todos: Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeh!, un hijo!.

\- Luffy: Pe..pe..pero abuelo.

\- Garp: Pero qué?, acaso me estás diciendo que ella no es tu esposa?, si no lo es ya sabes las consecuencias de ello.

\- Luffy: No es eso, pero que no es muy exagerado!, además que es muy pronto para nosotros verdad Robin, jejejej – dijo muy nervioso tratando de ocultar su actuación de esposo.

\- Robin: A decir verdad nos casamos hace poco, fufufufu – Dijo de manera tranquila.

\- Garp: Que importa si es pronto o no para tener hijos, buajajajajaja.

\- Luffy: Pero…

\- Garp: Pero nada, si no lo cumples no serás heredero y tendrás que separarte de ella, y eso significa que te tendrás que casar con alguien que yo te elija.

\- Luffy: Queeeee! – haciendo reaccionar al resto del mismo modo.

\- Garp: Así como lo oyes te tendrás que dejarla a ella y casarte con la mujer que yo te elija como esposa.

\- Luffy: "Rayos, y hora que hago, si le digo que no es mi esposa me obligara a quedarme y casarme" – dijo para sí mismo.

\- Robin: "Ahora sí que estamos en un lio, eso no lo esperaba" – para sí misma.

\- Luffy: "Si no queda otra tendremos que huir" – aun para sí mismo.

\- Garp: Por cierto, conociéndote muy bien he tomado las medidas necesarias para que no te vayas.

\- Luffy: Eh? A que te refieres?

\- Garp: Que en estos momentos mientras platicamos, su barco está siendo resguardado por las chicas en una gran bóveda escondida con puertas echas de Kairouseki para no ser cortadas (mientras miraba a Zoro).

\- Luffy: Queeeeeee!, capturaste nuestro barco!

\- Garp: Si, buajajajajaja.

\- Luffy: Abuelo eres un….. – se levanta enfadado.

\- Garp; Un que! – también levantándose y sujetando a Luffy.

\- Luffy: Perdón, perdón no quise hacerlo – suplicando.

\- Ussop: Oh no!, le bajo la autoestima y el espíritu de lucha a Luffy!.

\- Chopper: Queee!, es terrible!.

\- Zoro: Maldición!.

\- Garp: Nieto idiota como te atreves a levantarme la voz ahora veras! – este levanta su puño para golpearlo.

Todos se pusieron alertas y listos para atacar y salvar a Luffy pero….

\- Luffy y Garp: zZzZzZzZzZzzZz.

\- Todos: Se quedaron Dormidos!

\- Garp: zZzZzZzZz…puff(Sonido: de burbuja de moco reventada)…eh?, creo que me quede dormido, en que estaba?, a si – entonces ve a Luffy que lo sostenía mientras dormía – despierta de una vez, y como te atreves a levantarme la voz – y le da un golpe en la cabeza.

\- Luffy: Ayayayaya…..me duele! – decía mientras se sobaba el chichón.

\- Garp: Te daré un año para que puedas dejar embarazada a tu esposa y darme un bisnieto, es suficiente tiempo para hacerlo buajajajajaj.

\- Luffy: Queeee!

\- Garp: Ya lo oíste, si no está embarazada en ese lapso ya sabes lo que pasará, buajajajajajaja – Al terminar de decir eso se retira.

\- Luffy: Y ahora que hago!, Robin? – y este la voltea a ver.

\- Robin: Pues..yo..yo..yo que se – dijo algo apenada y voltea el rostro.

\- Zoro: Ahora sí que estas en problemas, y para el colmo nos escondieron el barco.

\- Franky: Ese Ossan sí que es malvado y muy astuto.

\- Sanji: Al parecer ya tenía todo planeado desde hace mucho cuando llegara esta situación.

\- Zoro: Si, al menos tenemos un año para planear una escapatoria.

\- Luffy: Que dicen!, tenemos que irnos ya!

\- Zoro: No seas tonto, tu abuelo es muy astuto y creo que ya sabe que intentaremos irnos, lo más confiable será planearlo con calma.

\- Sanji: Estoy de acuerdo con el marimo.

\- Luffy: Oouu, si no hay de otra – dijo decaído, en eso llegan las sirvientas.

\- Sirvientas: Hemos llegado!.

\- Sirvienta: Guardamos su barco en la bóveda como nos lo dijo Garp-sama.

\- Sanji: Y donde esta esa bóveda?.

\- Sirvienta: Eso no podemos decírselos.

\- Sirvienta: Los llevaremos a sus habitaciones donde dormirán.

\- Makino: Bueno, yo me paso a retirar, que pasen buena noche.

\- Luffy: Nos vemos makino.

Entonces fueron escoltados a las habitaciones por dos sirvientas.

\- Sirvienta: Aquí por favor.

Al abrir la puerta les muestran la habitación la cual esa enorme con 3 literas para dos personas y una cama individual, un sillón, tocador, un den den musshi y con muchos lujos, también con una vista hacia la villa.

\- Sirvienta: Aquí es donde se quedaran.

\- Nami: Pero solo hay siete camas.

\- Sirvienta: Luffy-sama y Robin-sama se quedaran en otra habitación.

\- Sanji: Queeee!, no dejare que Luffy duerma con….. – pero Zoro le tapa la boca y Ussop lo detiene.

\- Sirvienta: Algún problema?.

\- Nami: No ninguno, jeje….todo bien.

\- Sirvienta: De acuerdo, Luffy-sama, Robin-sama nos acompañan por aquí por favor? – y siguieron su rumbo.

\- Nami: Baka, por poco lo arruinas!, no deben enterarse que Luffy y Robin, no son un matrimonio.

\- Sanji: Pero mi Robin-chwan! – llorando a moco tendido.

\- Nami: Pero nada, compórtate.

\- Sanji: Esta bien….snif…snif.

Mientras tanto con Luffy y Robin…

\- Sirvienta: Aquí es, pasen por favor.

\- Luffy: Eh?, esta habitación…

\- Robin: Pasa algo Luffy?

\- Luffy: Si, esta era antes mi habitación.

\- Robin: De veras?, fufufuf, al menos sabré un poco mas de mi "Esposo" – Luffy solo se ruborizó.

Al abrir la puerta entraron a la habitación la cual era un poco menos grande que la de los demás, con una cama grande para dos personas, un sillón grande muy cómodo, un escritorio, guarda ropa y ventana con buena vista donde puede entrar la Luz del sol.

\- Sirvientas: Bueno, nos retiramos, que descansen – Cierran la puerta.

\- Luffy: Que pasa Robin – dijo al ver a Robin que observaba la habitación.

\- Robin: Nada, solo observaba la habitación.

\- Robin: Bueno ya es muy tarde es hora de dormir.

\- Luffy: Si.

Luffy y Robin estaban preparándose para dormir hasta que notaron un pequeño problema.

\- Robin: Y ahora que hacemos luffy?, solo tenemos una cama matrimonial.

\- Luffy: Eto… si quieres podemos dormir de espaldas – dijo algo avergonzado.

\- Robin: Bueno, creo que será buena idea – también avergonzada.

Entonces los dos se dispusieron acostarse pero dando la espalda uno del otro, pero por lo avergonzados no conciliaban el sueño.

\- Luffy: Eto..Robin.

\- Robin: Si Luffy.

\- Luffy: Gracias por decir que eres mi esposa.

\- Robin: ….de nada

\- Luffy: entonces para corresponderle o mejor dicho seguirle el juego Luffy le contesta – que duermas bien "mi amor" – cosa que sorprendió a Robin.

\- Robin: Tu también "Cariño".

Después de eso ambos pudieron conciliar el sueño.

Continuará…..


	5. capitulo 5

Capitulo 5: El beso de luffy

Amanecía en la Isla Fucsia, el sol alumbrando todo a su paso entraba por las ventanas de las casas de la villa, en una mansión un poco alejada de la villa la luz del sol entraba por una de las ventanas, lo cual hizo que una hermosa mujer arqueologa le hicieran abrir sus ojos.

\- Robin: Ya amaneció, bueno ahora me iré a… - esta se disponía a levantarse cuando sintió que algo la retenía.

Robin al ver que era vio un brazo que rodeaba su cintura, con solo saber de quién era el brazo solo puso una sonrisa.

\- Robin: Pero en qué momento habremos terminado así?, bueno no importa será mejor que me levante, no quiero que nos vean así o lo malinterpretarían.

Robin quita el brazo de Luffy lentamente para no despertarlo pero en cuanto se lo quita este vuelve a ponerlo alrededor de su cintura de nuevo.

Y tratandode salir de le sugeta mas y le da un beso a robin en la boca

\- Robin: Luffy! – de nuevo Intenta zafarse de nuevo pero era inútil – Luffy suéltame antes que nos…. – no termino la frase cuando Luffy la tenia abrazada totalmente de brazos y piernas acercándola hacia el – Luffy!, por favor no querrás que nos descubran así – dice tratándose de zafar, pero sin poder lograrlo ya que Luffy es de Goma y cada vez que trataba de librarse sus manos se estiraban, en eso escucha un balbuceo proveniente de Luffy - ¿?, Luffy? – y pone atención a lo que dice el capitán de goma mientras duerme.

\- Luffy: Mgñggmmgñ…ñam…Robin yo te ….Robin – dijo entre sueños

\- Robin: "Me está llamando?" – dijo para sí misma sorprendida.

\- Luffy: Robin…no…te vayas…..por favor….mgñgmgñ….quédate conmigo...mñgmgñ…te quiero – aun entre sueños, al escuchar eso Robin se queda sorprendida ante lo que dijo su capitán dormido.

\- Robin: Lu..luffy?, acaso lo que paso en el barco - y empieza recordar del ruborizado de Luffy en el Sunny (Lean el primer capítulo para que entiendan) – No era mi imaginación?.

\- Luffy: Robiiin..mgñn – entonces este la aprieta más hacia el quedando cara a cara – haciendo sonrojar a Robin.

\- Robin: Luffy!, por lo más que quieras suéltame por favor.

Robin aun forcejeando para librarse lo cual no conseguía, así que utilizando su habilidad de la fruta del diablo broto cuatro brazos más para poder ser soltada en su totalidad, pero luego los rápidos haki de Luffy la sujetan de nuevo de la blusa de esta tirándola a la cama de nuevo y desabotonándola dejando al descubierto su sostén negro, Luffy se recuesta sobre ella en su pecho como un niño pequeño.

\- Robin: Luffy!, que haces! – dijo al verlo encima de ella.

Al tratar de quitárselo de encima Luffy la vuelve atrapar con sus brazos aun quedando recostado sobre el pecho de Robin, forcejeó por unos instantes pero se detuvo al ver el rostro tranquilo y alegre de Luffy.

\- Robin: fufufufu, Ahora que lo veo de cerca no me había dado cuenta que es muy lindo y atractivo – dijo sonriendo pero luego recuerda en la situación en la que esta – Luffy! – tratando de soltarse de nuevo.

\- Luffy: zzZzZzZzZz… ? ya amaneció? – dijo medio dormido entonces voltea hacia abajo - ...!...O.o (WTF!) – Luffy pone unos ojos saltones al ver a Robin con su hermoso cuerpo y el sostén al descubierto y subiéndole los colores al rostro.

\- Robin: Luffy podrías por favor – dijo ruborizada.

\- Luffy: Perdón, perdón no era mi intención – dijo quitándose de inmediato.

\- Robin: Calma ya no importa, al menos nadie nos vio así, de lo contrario se hubiera armado un escándalo – decía mientras se abotonaba la blusa de nuevo.

\- Luffy: Pero de todos modos me disculpo, no me di cuenta de lo que hacía.

\- Robin: Ya te lo dije, no hay problema….entonces lo que dijiste no era verdad? – dijo esto último en voz muy baja.

\- Luffy: Eh?, dijiste algo?.

\- Robin: No nada – dice con su típica sonrisa – Por cierto Luffy, hay que mantenerlo en secreto lo que sucedió, ya que se armaría un escándalo si se enteran.

\- Luffy: Esta bien – Dice algo sonrojado, en eso tocan la puerta.

\- Sirvienta: toc, toc Luffy-sama?, Robin-sama?, ya están despiertos?.

\- Robin: Si ya estamos despiertos, que se te ofrece?.

\- Sirvienta: Solo vengo a decirles que bajen para el desayuno.

\- Robin: En un momento bajamos, gracias.

\- Sirvienta: No tarden – y se va.

\- Robin: Bajemos con los demás.

\- Luffy: Esta bien – aun avergonzado.

Mientras tanto en la cocina….

\- Sirivientas: Sorprendente!, que manera de cocinar!.

\- Sanji: Así es mis preciosas damas, soy el mejor cocinero que el mundo haya conocido.

\- Sirvienta: Y donde aprendiste a cocinar así?.

\- Sanji: Todo lo que aprendí fue en el Baratie.

\- Sirvienta: Bartie?, que es eso?.

\- Sanji: Baratie es el restaurante flotante más famoso del East Blue donde se prepara la comida más deliciosa que puedas probar. – decía felizmente mientras cocinaba.

\- Sirvienta: Wow debe de ser un lugar sorprendente.

\- Sanji: Y sí que lo es – dice luego de dar un sorbo a su cigarrillo – creo que ya está listo, hay que ir a la mesa.

\- Sirvientas: Si!

Todos habían sido llamados para ir a la mesa, tanto las sirvientas como la tripulación de Luffy se sentaron en la misma mesa para comer, pero algo no le pareció al viejo Garp.

\- Garp: Luffy porque no estás sentado al lado de tu esposa?

\- Luffy: Que?, así siempre nos hemos sentado, que tiene de malo.

\- Garp: Te lo creería si no fuera tu mujer, pero como si lo es me hace sospechar lo de ustedes dos – Poniendo a todos en alerta.

\- Nami: Luffy, te puedes sentar aquí, quiero platicar un pendiente con Ussop, si – para salvar la situación.

\- Ussop: Cual pen…. – pero Zoro le da un pisotón y haciéndole una seña para que siguiera la corriente.

\- Luffy: Esta bien – Y hace lo que le dicen.

Garp solo ve la situación, al parecer no lo convenció del todo el cambio de lugar, solo se limito a comer y los demás hicieron lo mismo.

\- Nami: "Estuvo muy cerca, hay que ser muy cuidadosos".

\- Garp: Estuvo delicioso el desayuno, ahora si se lucieron niñas.

\- Sirvienta: Bueno, en realidad fue Sanji-san quien la preparo.

\- Garp: Enserio?, vaya era de esperarse del discípulo e hijo del viejo Piernas Rojas Zeff.

\- Sanij: Conociste al viejo?.

\- Garp: Que si lo conocí, era uno de los que perseguía, pero luego me entere que desapareció de la nada y hace un par de años me fui de viaje de negocios y pare a comer en el restaurante flotante "Baratie", ahí fue donde lo encontré de nuevo.

[FLASHBACK]

\- Garp: ¿?, eres tú?, "Piernas rojas Zeff"!

\- Zeff: Eh?...Garp?, eres tu Garp!, que es lo que quieres!, ya la marina no existe y no hay motivo para que me sigas persiguiendo.

\- Garp: Calma calma, ya no soy marino desde entonces, solo vine a comer además ya no tendría motivos para perseguirte ahora que tienes tu propio restaurante.

\- Zeff: Y que andas haciendo por aquí.

\- Garp: Vengo de un viaje de negocios y pare aquí para comer.

\- Zeff: Negocios?

\- Garp: Si ando en el negocio del sake y ahorita voy de camino a casa.

\- Zeff: Así que te dedicas a eso ahora que ya no existe la marina.

\- Garp: Si – Garp nota un cartel de recompensa de $60,000,000 pegado en la barra y en varias partes del restaurante – Y esos carteles de recompensa de "Piernas negras Sanji"?.

\- Zeff: El es mi hijo, en realidad es mi hijo adoptivo pero es mi mayor orgullo.

\- Garp: Vaya eso no lo sabía.

\- Zeff: Si, el se convertirá en el mejor Cheff que el mundo haya conocido, jajajajaja.

\- Garp: Ya veo ojala y lo logre, buajajajajaja

[FIN FLASHBACK]

\- Garp: Después de eso me fui y luego recordé que eras el cocinero de Luffy, buajajajaj

\- Sanji: Oh viejo, así que eso es lo que soy para ti – dice muy feliz con una pequeña lágrima.

\- Sirivienta: Garp-sama, casi olvido decirle.

\- Garp: Que es?, dime

\- Sirvienta: Me avisaron que su invitada no tardara en llegar.

\- Garp: O vaya, llego un poco antes de lo que pensaba.

\- Luffy: Invitada?

\- Garp: Si, la invite para poder hacer negocios, aunque ella era la más emocionada en hacerlo, y en cuanto le dije que si quería venir a platicar aquí de inmediato se puso en marcha, pero llego muy rápido a pesar que viene desde el Grand Line.

Mientras tanto a un par de millas de la Isla Fucsia….

Un barco con dos serpientes gigantes al frente las cuales lo impulsaban se acercaba a la isla, en el cual su tripulación está conformada por puras mujeres, es el barco de las Kujas, las mujeres piratas de Amazon Lilly.

\- Amazona: Comandante ya nos estamos acercando a la isla – le dice a una amazona morena con cabello rubio, era Margaret, la amazona que salvo a Luffy de morir en la selva.

\- Margaret: Muy bien iré a avisarle a Hebihime-sama – y se dirige a avisarle - toctoc…Hebihime-sama?.

\- Hancock: Si qué pasa?, entra – y entra al camarote.

-Margaret: Vengo avisarle que nos acercamos a la Isla Fucsia, llegaremos en 10 minutos.

\- Hancock: Enserio! (Brillandole la cara), no puedo esperar más en llegar!.

\- Margaret: Eto…porque está muy emocionada?, si solo es un viaje de negocios.

\- Hancock: Porque veré a Luffy-sama! – decía tapándose la cara con las manos.

\- Margaret: Luffy!, está en esa Isla?.

\- Hancock: Si, me entere que vieron su barco dirigiéndose a esta Isla por eso es que estoy emocionada, además que su abuelo es con el que voy hacer el negocio y si me gano su confianza y aprobación me concederá ser la esposa de Luffy-sama.

\- Margaret: Con que es por eso (¬¬').

\- Hancock: Eso me lo dijo la Anciana Nyon, que debo ganarme la aprobación de su abuelo.

\- Margaret: Si que sabe mucho de esas cosas (¬¬).

Hancock: Ser la esposa de Luffy-sama….. – y empezaba a volar su imaginación.

[IMAGINACION DE HANCOCK]

\- Garp: Oh!, Boa Hancock eres una gran mujer.

\- Hancock: Eso cree?

\- Garp: Si eres perfecta para ser la esposa de Luffy.

\- Hancock: De verdad?

\- Garp: Claro que sí, no hay otra más adecuada que tu.

\- Hancock: Oh gracias Garp-sama

\- Garp: No, ahora que serás parte de la familia dime Ojiisan.

\- Hancock: Ojii…..sama.

Las campanas suenan, Hancock vestida de novia y Luffy vestido de novio saliendo de una iglesia mientras les arrojan arroz y les daban las felicitaciones.

\- Luffy: Hancock, le agradezco al abuelo que te haya escogido para ser mi esposa – con un fondo de rosas y pequeños destellos alrededor de su cara.

\- Hancock: Luffy-sama, cuida bien de mí.

\- Luffy: Claro que lo hare.

Y terminan con bonito beso.

[FIN DE IMAGINACION DE HANCOCK]

\- Hancock: Kyaaa!, Luffy-sama!, y luego tendremos hijos!.

\- Margaret: Eto…solo le recuerdo que llegaremos pronto (n.n') – aunque no le puso atención ya que aun estaba perdida en sus fantasías.

Un instante con Luffy….

\- Luffy: Brrrr…..que fue eso?, sentí como algo helado me recorría, que será?...no importa – y se recuesta.

Volviendo al barco que llega al puerto….

Al llegar al puerto desembarcaron todas las amazonas eso llamo la atención de las personas del puerto, y porque no?, también unos cuantos hombres babeando por ver a tantas mujeres, pero lo que más llamo la atención de todos en general fue la presencia de la Emperatriz pirata, cautivando tanto hombres como mujeres por su belleza.

\- Hancock: Vamos directo a la mansión, tienen listas las ofrendas?

\- Amazonas: Si Hebihime-sama.

\- Hancock: Andando – y se dieron rumbo.

Mientras tanto en la mansión….

Luffy se encontraba recostado en el jardín pensando en lo que acaba de pasar.

\- Luffy: Si esto sigue así pronto el abuelo se dará cuenta – Alguien se le acerca

\- Zoro: En que piensas Luffy? – dijo cruzado de brazos.

\- Luffy: En lo que paso ahora, de no ser por Nami y por la comida de Sanji mi abuelo se hubiera dado cuenta, aunque creo que ahora empezará sospechar.

\- Zoro: Si, nos salvamos por ahora pero hay que ser más cautelosos, tu abuelo no es tonto.

\- Luffy: Eso ya lo sé, y como van con el plan, ya han pensado en algo.

\- Zoro: Bueno, al menos el cocinero pervertido se anda ganando la confianza de las mucamas.

\- Luffy: Ah sí?

\- Zoro: Hay que ganarnos su confianza primero, luego con el tiempo podremos hacerlas que nos digan donde tienen escondido el barco y para eso necesitamos tu colaboración y la de Robin.

\- Luffy: Eh?, que vamos hacer?.

\- Zoro: Como que que, me refiero a que sigan con lo del matrimonio falso, para que tu abuelo no empiece a sospechar lo que estamos haciendo.

\- Luffy: Pero es algo muy difícil, no sé cómo se comporta una persona casada – decía haciendo pucheros.

\- Zoro: Yo tampoco se mucho de eso, pero lo que sé es que debes estar con ella siempre, abrazarla y tomarla de la mano cuando anden juntos, y por qué no, también uno que otro beso, eso creo.

\- Luffy: Pues parece sencillo, shishishi.

\- Zoro: Si ya lo entendiste entonces hazlo.

\- Luffy: Esta bien, donde está Robin?

\- Zoro: En la parte trasera de la casa.

\- Luffy: Ya voy entonces, nos vemos - y fue en su búsqueda.

Luffy llega donde le había dicho Zoro, Robin se encontraba sentada leyendo un libro teniendo a lado una taza de café sobre una pequeña mesa.

\- Luffy: hay esta, shishishishi – y va en su compañía – Que lees? – desconcentrando la lectura de Robin.

\- Robin: Luffy!, no te escuche venir.

\- Luffy: Shishishi, y que lees? – dice mientras se sentaba frente a ella.

\- Robin: Es un libro que saque de la biblioteca de la mansión, si que tienen mucho libros interesantes.

\- Luffy: A si?, bueno, yo nunca entraba ya que no me gusta leer – dice sonriendo.

\- Robin: Aunque deberías, hay cosas muy interesantes en los libros.

\- Luffy: Como qué?

\- Robin: Como historias de aventuras y tesoros perdidos.

\- Luffy: Se oye divertido, shishishi.

-Luffy:robin cuando paso dos años separados toda la tripulación cuando nos reunimos te volviste mas hermosa

\- Robin: Si, fufufu – después de eso hubo un silencio.

Luffy no dijo nada, solo se quedo mirándola sonriente, mientras tanto Robin lo miraba de reojo a cada momento al ver su cara tierna e infantil.

\- Robin: "No puedo negarlo, pero en realidad que tierno se ve" – Decía para sí misma mientras veía su libro con las mejillas enrojecidas.

\- Luffy: Robin, que te sucede?

\- Robin: Porque lo preguntas?.

\- Luffy: Desde hace rato que veo tu rostro rojo, acaso estas enferma!

\- Robin: Eh…no, estoy bien no tengo nada.

\- Luffy: Enserio?, mmmmm – poniendo su rostro cerca de ella y tocando su frente con la de ella.

\- Robin: Luffy!, que haces! – poniéndola nerviosa.

\- Luffy: Pues trato de sentir tu temperatura, esto me lo enseño Chopper.

\- Robin: Pero ya te dije, no tengo nada.

\- Luffy: Pues a mí me parece lo contrario – dice mirándola aun de cerca, cosa que pone más nerviosa a Robin, de repente se escucha el sonido de trompetas – Mm?, que es ese sonido?.

\- Robin: Son Trompetas, como si anunciaran la llegada de alguien.

\- Luffy: Vienen del frente de la casa, vamos a ver – este toma a Robin de la mano y la lleva.

\- Robin: "Luffy!, pero…" – se queda sin palabras ante la acción de este – "Pero porque me puse nerviosa estando cerca de el!" – y cuestionándose sobre lo que sucedió antes.

Al entrar a la casa, Luffy ve a todas las mucamas en la entrada como esperando para recibir a alguien, al igual que su abuelo, el resto de la tripulación también se encontraba para ver qué era lo que sucedía.

\- Luffy: Abuelo que pasa?

\- Garp: Ya llego mi invitada.

\- Luffy: Ah sí?, y quién es?

\- Garp: Ella es… - En eso abren la puerta.

\- Sirvienta: Hemos estado esperando su llegada, Hebihime Boa Hancock-sama.

\- Hancock: Gracias por el recibimiento.

\- Garp: Bienvenida a mi casa, Hancock-san.

\- Hancock: Oh!, gracias por invitarme Garp-sama – Dice con elegancia y algo nerviosa – "Tengo que ser elegante y amable si quiero ganarme su aprobación para ser la esposa de Luffy-sama".

\- Garp: No es necesario de tantas formalidades, siéntete con toda confianza, buajajajaja

\- Hancock: No puedo permitirme hacer eso sería muy descortés de mi parte si lo hiciera.

\- Garp: Pero ya te he dicho que no importa.

\- Hancock: Lo siento, no puedo hacerlo.

\- Garp: Bueno, como gustes.

\- Luffy: Es Hammock, con que ella era la invitada, hace mucho que no la veía – dice sonriente.

\- Robin: cierto después de ayudarnos en archipelago sabondi no la volvimos a ver Luffy?

\- Robin: ¿? – nota que aun esta sujetada de la mano de Luffy – "No me ha soltado en todo este tiempo"…..Luffy.

\- Luffy: Que?.

\- Robin: Ya puedes soltarme, no hay necesidad que seguir así.

\- Luffy: Eh? – Y se fija en su mano – mmm…no quiero – le dice sonriente sorprendiendo a Robin ante su respuesta.

\- Robin: Pero ya no hay necesidad de tenerme de la mano.

\- Luffy: No quiero.

\- Robin: ¿Porque?

\- Luffy: Porque así hacemos creer al abuelo que en realidad somos una pareja, además que me está gustando el estar así – aun sonriente, esto último dejo sin palabras a Robin.

\- Robin: "Que le está gustando estar agarrado de mi mano?, eso no lo puedo creer….acaso Luffy….no, no lo creo, pueden ser especulaciones mías" – en eso Luffy la suelta – "Luffy?, porque me soltó?, pero porque me preocupo por eso?, si solo estamos fingiendo ser pareja"

\- Luffy: Bueno, creo que iré a saludarla, shishishi….Oi!, Hammock

\- Hancock: Luffy-sama!, es Luffy-sama! – y va corriendo hacia él.

\- Luffy: Hola, hace mucho que no… - pero este fue tumbado por Hancock que se le lanzo encima.

\- Tripulación (menos Robin): Ah! – con la boca abierta.

\- Garp: Eh? – solo ladeo la cabeza.

\- Sirvientas: Kya!, que atrevida! – tomando pena ajena al ver tal escena.

\- Hancock: Luffy-sama, Luffy-sama, por fin te he vuelto a ver – decía mientras se abrazaba con más fuerza a él.

\- Luffy: Si, yo también me alegro de verte de nuevo, pero no es para…. – pero fue interrumpido por un beso que la emperatriz le da.

Todo se volvió en silencio ya que se quedaron en shock al ver tal escena, pero ese beso hizo estremecer a una persona en especial de manera inconsciente y haciéndola reaccionar de tal manera que nadie se lo esperaría.

\- Robin: Luffy!, que significa esto! – Esta reacción sorprendió tanto a Luffy como al resto de la tripulación – "Pero que...lo hice inconscientemente!" – dijo para sí misma después de saber lo que hizo.

\- Tripulación: Eeeeeeh!.

\- Luffy: Robin!...eto..

\- Hancock: Y tu quien eres? – le dice de manera desafiante.

\- Robin: Yo soy….

\- Garp: Una candidata a esposa de Luffy – dice este interrumpiendo a Robin.

Todos los presentes se quedaron sin palabras ante lo que dijo Garp.

\- Robin: Eh!

\- Tripulación: Como que candidata a esposa!.

\- Garp: Si, así es, ella es una candidata para ser esposa de Luffy, buajajajaja.

\- Luffy: Pero abuelo ella es mi esposa…..

\- Garp: Nada de reproches, Luffy no soy idiota.

\- Luffy: A que te refieres?

\- Garp: Se que ella no es tu esposa y que han estado planeando una escapatoria, buajajajaj

\- Todos: Queeeee!, como lo supo!.

\- Garp: Buajajajja, muy fácil, cuando Luffy atesora algo muy preciado para él, nunca se separa de ello y en ningún instante, un ejemplo muy fácil es el sombrero que le dio Akagami Shanks – a lo cual todos voltearon a ver.

\- Tripulaión: Es cierto!

\- Garp: Así es, es por eso que me di cuenta de ello, al principio me lo creí, pero luego de ver la actitud de ellos en el poco tiempo de estar aquí, me di cuenta de ello.

\- Hancock: Esposa!, que están diciendo!, Luffy-sama!.

\- Luffy: Bueno, veras, tratábamos de engañar al abuelo haciéndole creer que estaba casado pero al parecer nos descubrió – decía rascándose la nuca.

\- Hancock: Pero porque! – Luffy se levanta

\- Luffy: Porque si regresaba sin ninguna esposa o por lo menos una prometida, el me obligaría a casarme con alguien más –dijo mientras miraba a su abuelo.

\- Hancock: Queee!, Garp-sama es eso cierto!

\- Garp: Es verdad, si Luffy no tiene esposa y regresaba, aquí se quedaría y se tendría que casar con una mujer que yo le escogiera, buajajajaja – dice, dejando en shock a Hancock

\- Hancock: "Pero se suponía que yo venía para ser la esposa de Luffy-sama!, ¿¡entonces quiere decir que se casara con alguien más que no sea yo!, ¡no puedo permitir eso!, yo voy a….".

\- Garp: Pero creo que tendré que cambiar las reglas por las circunstancias – dice muy sonriente, con algo de picardía.

\- Tripulacion: Eh?

\- Hancock: Que?

\- Robin: Huh?

\- Luffy: Ahora que planeas hacer!

\- Garp: Como había dicho antes, tendré que cambiar las reglas.

\- Luffy: Que quieres decir con eso?.

\- Garp: Que no te casaras con alguien que yo te elija.

\- Luffy: Enserio!, gracias abuelo – se puso feliz al igual que los demás, pero no les duro mucho.

\- Garp: Pero….

\- Luffy: Pero qué?

\- Garp: Pero en vez de eso te casarás con una de ellas – señalando a Robin y Hancock.

\- Todos: Queeeeeee!

\- Garp: Así como lo oyes, tendrás que casarte con una de ellas y tener un hijo, así heredaras toda mi fortuna.

Todos se quedaron sin palabras ante tal anuncio.

\- Luffy: Pero que dices!, como que me tengo que casar con alguna de ellas!

\- Garp: Buajajajajaja, a decir verdad sería muy interesante el ver como se disputan dos mujeres que aman al mismo hombre.

\- Luffy: Eh? – al igual que el resto se quedan con la incógnita – dos mujeres?, a quienes te refieres?

\- Garp: Buajajajaja, Luffy, al parecer todavía eres un crio, al no darte cuenta.

\- Luffy: Al no darme cuenta?, de que me estás hablando!

\- Garp: Me refiero a Boa Hancock y a Nico Robin!

\- Todos(Menos Hancock y Robin): …..Queeeeeeeeeee!

\- Luffy: Robin y Hammock? – voltea a ver a Hancock la cual se ruboriza y luego a Robin que también se ruboriza pero esta desvía su mirada.

\- Garp: Así es, por cierto ahora que cambiaron las reglas, el año que te di para que me dieras un bisnieto, te lo daré para que tu elijas a una como esposa, pero eso si, en caso de que no elijas a ninguna al terminar el lapso, te casaras con la que yo te elija, buajajajaja, así que buena suerte a ustedes chicas y a ti también Luffy, buajajajaja – y se retira.

Todos se quedaron sin habla ante lo anunciado por Garp, nadie podía creerlo,.

Ahora si Luffy estaba en problemas, su abuelo descubrió el plan y el falso matrimonio, también el extraño ruborizado y la acción de Robin ante el beso que le dio Hancock a Luffy, y ahora le hace elegir a quien será su esposa!, que hará Luffy ante tal situación?.

Continuara…


	6. capitulo 6

Capitulo 6:celos?

Aun estaban todos atónitos ante lo que acaba de ocurrir, Luffy aun no entendía lo que su abuelo le dijo sobre Robin y Hancock, Robin aun se preguntaba del porque había reaccionado de esa manera cuando Hancock besó a Luffy.

\- Hancock: "Entonces lo que acaba de decir Garp-sama es que puedo ser la esposa de Luffy-sama!"

\- Luffy: Y ahora que hare?, Oigan que hago ahora? – dice este muy tranquilo a su tripulación.

\- Tripulación (Menos Robin): Y a nosotros porque nos preguntas, Baka! – dijeron a unisonó.

\- Luffy: Solo quería algo de ayuda – dice haciendo pucheros.

\- Nami: Rayos, siempre es lo mismo contigo, cuando estamos en un aprieto nos metemos en otro más grande por tu culpa – dice con su mano en la cara.

\- Luffy: Pero siempre resultan divertidos, shishishi.

\- Nami: Pero esta vez no idiota!, recuerda que ahora el peligro es tu abuelo!.

\- Luffy: Eh!, es cierto!.

\- Tripulación (Menos Robin): Lento! (¬¬).

\- Luffy: ¿? Robin que te sucede? – pregunta al verla aun pensativa – Robin…

\- Robin: "Pero porque abre reaccionado así, cuando ella lo beso sentí como si algo ardiera dentro de mi" – decía para sí misma sin escuchar que la llamaban – Ah?, que...que pasa Luffy? – hasta que por fin reacciona ante el llamado de este.

\- Luffy: Eso mismo te pregunto, que es lo que te sucede?, has estado actuando raro últimamente.

\- Robin: No es nada Luffy no me pasa nada – dice con un leve tono rojizo en sus mejillas

\- Luffy: Pues a mí me parece lo contrario – Se le queda viendo fijamente.

Los demás también voltearon a verla, ya que se les hizo muy extraña la reacción que hizo al ver el beso de Hancock le dio Luffy.

\- Nami: "Que extraño ,Robin reaccionando de esa manera?, acaso!, le gustara Luffy!, No, no creo, eso sería imposible!, no creo que se fije en un despistado como él" – Dijo para sí misma.

\- Robin: Ya te dije que no me pasa nada Luffy - tratando de hacer su típica sonrisa, pero se le dificulta y Luffy no quedaba convencido.

\- Luffy: No es cierto, Robin dime la verdad.

\- Robin: Te estoy diciendo que estoy bien, no seas insistente – desvía su mirada – "Pero porque me pongo nerviosa?" – dijo para sí misma.

\- Luffy: Mmmmm….nop, me estas mintiendo.

\- Robin: Luffy ya basta.

\- Luffy: Robiiiiiin – haciendo pucheros

\- Robin: Te dije que basta, no me molestes!

El resto de la tripulación solo se queda viendo la escena de ellos dos discutiendo.

\- Ussop: Oigan, no les parece como si fueran una pareja de verdad?

\- Nami: Eh?, porque lo dices?

\- Ussop: Pues están peleando como si fueran una – cosa que a Sanji no le pareció.

\- Sanji: Nada de eso!, mi Robin-chan no se fijaría en un tonto como Luffy además que no lo permitirá – dice este encendido.

\- Ussop: Solo dije que parecían una, no que lo fueran – dice escondiéndose atrás de Zoro.

\- Franky: Aunque puede ser que a Robin-nechan le guste el Capitán.

\- Nami: Que!, Robin….gustarle a Luffy!...eso es imposible!.

\- Franky: No lo creo.

\- Ussop: Que quieres decir?

\- Franky: Ayer que estábamos en la sala principal, ella llamo la atención de Luffy para que las mucamas lo dejaran de molestar.

\- Nami: …..Ahora que lo dices es cierto.

\- Franky: Verdad que si?, y ahora con lo que hizo la Otra One-chan con el capitán esta al parecer explotó, eso eran "Celos".

\- Todos: Celos!.

\- Franky: Que más puede ser sino eso, y al parecer ella aun no se ha dado cuenta de ello.

\- Nami: Eso quiere decir que a ella le gusta Luffy!.

\- Franky: Eso parece, pero como dije ella aun no se da cuenta.

\- Sanji: Queeee!, nada de eso no puedo aceptar eso!

\- Nami: Calma creo que nos estamos…..

\- Hancock: Luffy-samaaaa! – esta se le arroja encima.

\- Luffy: Oi!, Hanmock otra vez?.

\- Robin: "Otra vez ella!, pero que le pasa, porque se acerca tanto a el!...un momento porque estoy pensando esto de nuevo! Y además siento esto que me hace arder por dentro " – decía para sí misma.

\- Luffy: Hanmock ya deja de hacer eso!.

\- Hancock: No quiero - dice frotándose con él, esto hace que Robin se "encienda" más.

\- Franky: Parece que a Robin-onechan le están brotando los celos de nuevo, miren.

Todos ven como reacciona Robin ante lo que está viendo, ven como esta aprieta los puños y pone una cara de molestia.

Tripulación: Es cierto!

\- Luffy: Ya para Hanmock suéltame – dice este tratando de quitársela.

\- Hancock: Luffy-sama, Luffy-sama – mas aferrada a él, pero en ese momento…

\- Robin: Suéltalo – dice en voz baja pero que se escucho a entender.

\- Hancock: Que dices?

\- Robin: He dicho, Suéltalo.

\- Hancock: ¿Qué?

\- Robin: Que lo sueltes!.

Todos se quedaron con el ojo cuadrado al escuchar decir eso de Robin.

\- Tripulación: Eeeeeeehhh!

\- Hancock: Que lo suelte!, pero quien te crees que eres?

\- Robin: Soy al igual que tu una candidata a ser su esposa, algún problema? – dice de brazos cruzados.

\- Hancock: Si, que no se lo voy a dejar a una desagradable mujer como tu – dice esta lanzándole una mirada de furia.

\- Robin: Eso ya lo veremos, mujer serpiente – también lanzándole una mirada de furia.

Ambas mujeres tiraban chispas al cruzar sus miradas sus auras enormes de furia tomaban forma, la de Hancock tomaba forma de una gran serpiente, mientras que la de Robin tomaba forma de una gran planta carnívora (como si sus cosmos se elevaran estilo "Saint Seiya" n.n), esto hizo estremecer todo el lugar.

\- Ussop: Pero que es esto!.

\- Nami: No lo sé, parece como si el mundo se fuera acabar.

\- Chopper: Tengo miedooo! – dice este aferrado a la cara de Zoro.

\- Zoro: Oi, Chopper!, suéltame – tratando de quitárselo.

Hancock y Robin se acercaban una a la otra y al estar más cerca el cielo se oscurecía cayendo rayos del cielo.

\- Hancock: Con que esas tenemos, no creas que te dejare que Luffy-sama caiga en tus sucias manos – dice con una mirada diabólica y sádica.

\- Robin: Fufufufu, ya veremos serpiente venenosa, el será mío – con la misma mirada diabólica y sádica.

Ambas mujeres aun despedían esa aura gigantesca incrementándose cada vez más y más.

\- Ussop y Chopper: Que miedooooo! – Zoro aun tratándose de quitar a chopper.

\- Zoro: Estas sí que tienen un gran espíritu de lucha –dijo después de poderse quitar a chopper de su cara.

\- Luffy: Oigan que les pasa?

\- Hancock: Nada Luffy-sama, solo estamos hablando – aun con la misma postura.

\- Robin: No te preocupes Luffy, solo platicamos – de la misma manera.

\- Luffy: Bueno, si es eso, está bien – sin entender la situación.

Las gigantescas auras fueron disminuyendo poco a poco hasta que desaparecieron, y el cielo volvió a aclararse.

\- Hancock: Estate preparada que no bajare la guardia.

\- Robin: Igual para ti.

Ambas mujeres se retiraron del lugar, Hancock se fue con las amazonas y Robin fue directamente a la habitación que compartía con Luffy (Y dice que no siente nada por el ¬¬), los demás solo se quedaron sin palabras ante lo que vieron.

\- Luffy: ¿Y a ustedes que les pasa ahora? – dice al verlos aun sorprendidos ante el duelo de furia de Hancock y Robin.

\- Ussop: Que no viste lo que acaba de pasar!

\- Luffy: No, ¿qué?

\- Tripulación: Caída de espalda…Eres o te haces el idiota! – dijeron al mismo tiempo.

\- Luffy: De que hablan?

\- Nami: Olvídalo, no creo que lo entiendas.

\- Luffy: Eh? – solo ladeo la cabeza.

\- Nami: Bueno, yo iré con Robin.

\- Luffy: Con Robin?, ¿para qué?

\- Nami: Tú déjame, son cosas de mujeres.

\- Luffy: Si tú lo dices, bueno, me iré al pueblo con Makino, nos vemos – y se fue, el resto también se fue directo al pueblo para ir a pasear.

Con Robin….

\- Robin: ¡No puedo creer que haya hecho eso!, Además que también dije "El será mío", ¿¡en que estaba pensando!, pero este sentimiento que me punza del pecho apretándose el pecho

\- Nami: toctoc...Robin, puedo entrar?

\- Robin: Nami!, si pasa – y entra ella – que se te ofrece?.

\- Nami: Vine para preguntarte que fue lo que te paso hace unos momentos?

\- Robin: A decir verdad no lo sé, aun me sigo preguntando el porqué lo hice.

\- Nami: "Sera cierto lo que habrá dicho Franky?" – Dijo para sí misma – ¿cómo que no lo sabes?.

\- Robin: Enserio, no lo sé, solamente reaccione al ver a Luffy siendo abrazado por ella, sentí como si algo dentro de mi ardiera y luego explotara como una bomba.

\- Nami: "Creo que al final si es cierto (u), ella está enamorada de Luffy pero no se entera aun"….Robin.

\- Robin: Mmm?.

\- Nami: No será que te gusta Luffy?, …que hayas enamorado de el? – ese comentario en tono medio burlón tomó por sorpresa a Robin.

\- Robin: Pe..pe..pero que dices Nami-san! – dice sonrojada y ocultando su rostro.

\- Nami: Al parecer si es cierto, sin darte cuenta te has enamorado de Luffy – le dice con una enorme sonrisa.

\- Robin: Nose es cierto! – sonrojándose más.

\- Nami: Anda admítelo, por más que lo niegues tu cara te delata.

\- Robin: Bueno…pues…yo…

\- Nami: Te gusta Luffy verdad?

\- Robin: suspiro…Si, me gusta, lo quiero, creo que ya no puedo negarlo verdad?.

\- Nami: Así es sonrisa.

\- Robin: Y pensar que todo esto empezó como un juego risa.

\- Nami: Si, la verdad aun no lo puedo creer, y cómo fue que pasó?.

\- Robin: No lo sé, tal vez fue mientras actuábamos siendo pareja, el poco tiempo que lo estuvimos haciendo nos hablamos cosas de uno y del otro, nos fuimos conociendo un poco más y empecé a sentirme atraída por él, además que es muy tierno e inocente – lo dice con una sonrisa.

\- Nami: "Yo diría que demasiado inocente como para que no se diera cuenta de lo que paso abajo (¬¬')" – dijo para sí misma - ¿Y cómo de que hablaron? – tratando de escarbar un poco mas

\- Robin: Eso es un secreto sonrisa.

\- Nami: Anda dime.

\- Robin: No y no me harás contártelo, sabes que en eso no me puedes ganar.

\- Nami: Bueno, está bien y ahora que harás?

\- Robin: Lo que una mujer enamorada debe hacer, conquistar a su hombre, y esta vez Hancock me las pagara por lo que hizo sonrisa.

\- Nami: Buena suerte, ya que la necesitaras y mucha si se trata de Luffy (¬¬').

\- Robin: Eso lo sé muy bien, que Luffy es muy despistado y que no se da cuenta de lo que pasa a su alrededor y más si son cosas de amor, pero eso no me detendrá.

\- Nami: Al menos tienes un año para conquistarlo.

\- Robin: Si.

Robin por fin había aclarado sus sentimientos hacia Luffy y ahora está dispuesta a ir a por todo por conquistarlo, ¿lo logrará?

Continuará…..


	7. capitulo 7

Capitulo 7:la venganza de robin

En el muelle Hancock convoca a todas las Amazonas…..

\- Hancock: Atención todas, tengo que anunciarles algo – al escuchar el llamado todas se agruparon.

\- Margaret: Que es Hebihime-sama?

\- Hancock: Lo que les voy anunciar que a partir de hoy me quedare en esta Isla.

\- Amazonas: Eeeeeeeeh!.

\- Margaret: Pero porque Hebihime-sama!

\- Hancock: La razón es Luffy-sama.

\- Amazonas: Luffy-samaaaaa!, el está aquí! .

\- Hancock: Así es, además que me tomare unas vacaciones, así que preparen mi equipaje.

\- Amazonas: Si Hebihime-sama.

\- Hancock: En cuanto lo tengan listos llévenlo a la mansión y luego se preparan para partir.

\- Amazonas: Si!.

De vuelta con Robin…..

\- Robin: Iré en busca de Luffy.

\- Nami: Creo que dijo que iba al pueblo a la taberna de Makino.

\- Robin: Gracias iré enseguida.

Nami y Robin salen de la habitación, al bajar las escaleras ven varias maletas en la entrada de la casa.

\- Nami: Y esas maletas?

\- Robin: No lo sé, parece como si alguien llegará o fuera de viaje – en ese momento llega Garp y las sirvientas también.

\- Garp: ¿Que es todo esto?, ¿porque están estas maletas aquí?

\- Hancock: Oh!, Garp-sama, discúlpeme todo esto es mi culpa – le dice de manera elegante.

\- Garp: ¿Me puedes decir que son estas maletas?

\- Hancock: Vera, he decidido que a partir de hoy me quedare aquí para poder ser la esposa de Luffy-sama.

\- Nami y Robin: Quee!

\- Garp: Buajajajajaja, está bien puedes quedarte, espero y lo logres.

\- Nami: No hablara en serioooo!

\- Garp: Eh?, son ustedes – dice al percatarse de su presencia – pues claro que si, ella también es candidata, buajajaja.

\- Hancock: Gracias Garp-sama

\- Garp: Bueno, niñas llévala a su habitación.

\- Sirvientas: Si Garp-sama – y les ayudan con sus maletas.

\- Garp: Por cierto Nico Robin.

\- Robin: Si Garp-san.

\- Garp: Como eres una candidata también te reubicaremos en otra habitación, no sería justo que tuvieras ventaja al seguir durmiendo con Luffy en la misma habitación.

\- Hancock: Queeeee!, como que dormiste con Luffy-sama! – dice con ira.

\- Robin: Si, dormí con él, en la misma habitación.

\- Hancock: En…en…en la misma habitación y compartiendo la misma camaaa! – Robin al verla como reaccionaba la quiso hacer enfadar más, Garp solo se divertía al verlas.

\- Robin: Si y además en la noche me tenía entre sus cálidos brazos y me acariciaba y en la mañana nos dimos un beso (Aunque la verdad si fue cierto ¬¬) – decía mientras hacía gestos del abrazo.

\- Hancock: Lu…Lu…Luffy-sama y tu….. – empieza a echar a volar su imaginación.

\- Hancock: Noooooo! – y cae desmayada.

\- Garp: Hancock-dono!, niñas ayúdenla.

\- Sirvientas: Si!.

Mientras se ocupaban de Hancock Nami y Robin se retiraban.

\- Robin: Creo que es hora de irnos.

\- Nami: Esta bien – y ya que estaban fuera de la mansión – Jajajajajaja, ahora sí que te pasaste – decía aun con la risa.

\- Robin: Fufufufu, si verdad, aunque se lo merecía, esa era mi venganza

\- Nami: Si, es cierto y ya que estamos aquí vamos con Luffy.

\- Robin: Si .

En la Taberna…

\- Makino: Aquí tienen, el mejor y más fuerte Sake que tenemos para Zoro-san.

\- Zoro: Oh! Gracias.

\- Makino: Y para Luffy un enorme plato de carne y un jarrra de sake por si te ahogas mientras comes.

\- Luffy: Woow, gracias Makino! – dice con estrellas en sus ojos y empieza a devorarlo.

\- Makino: Y bien como va todo con tu esposa?

\- Luffy: efghfa? (Traducción: Esposa?) – con la boca llena.

\- Zoro: Traga y luego hablas.

\- Makino: Creo que eso no ha cambiado en ti todavía

\- Luffy: …Esposa?

\- Makino: Si, Robin-san.

\- Luffy: Veras, Robin en realidad no es mi esposa, solo fingió serlo para engañar al abuelo para que no me obligara a casarme con alguien de su conveniencia.

\- Makino: Eso me lo imagine

\- Luffy: Que?

\- Makino: De que ella no era en realidad tu esposa, para ser honesta no creía que tuvieras una todavía, por cómo eres.

\- Luffy: Makino – haciendo pucheros.

\- Makino: No es para que te pongas así, pero hablando enserio, ¿nunca te has pensado en juntar cabeza?

\- Luffy: ¿Juntar cabeza?

\- Makino: Me refiero a casarte y tener tu propia familia.

\- Luffy: Mmmm….en realidad no.

\- Makino: Creo que ya es tiempo que lo hagas.

\- Luffy: ¿Tú crees?

\- Makino: Si, yo creo que sí.

\- Luffy: entonces a buscar a robin para que sea mi esposa!

\- Zoro: Ojala y lo logres, jajajaja.

\- Luffy: Crees que no lo lograré?

\- Zoro: Luffy, serás el mejor Capitán y el Rey de los Piratas, pero para conseguir esposa, eso sí sería lo más difícil que lograras.

\- Makino:

\- Luffy: Tu también!, ya verán!, tendré esposa! – dijo y empezó a devorar con rapidez su comida, pero al hacerlo este se le atora en la garganta.

\- Zoro: Baka, eso te pasa por comer rápido!

-Luffy: rápidamente fue por el Sake y empezó a tomárselo.

Luffy se quedo dormido

-Luffy:ZzzzzzZZZzzz

-Zorro:ese luffy nunca podrá superarme tomando sake

NAMI Y ROBIN LLEGANDO A LA TAVERNA

-Nami:hey chicos hola

-Zorro:hola nami,robin

-Robin:zorro que paso con luffy

-Luffy:Zzzzzzzzzzzz

-Zorro:ha se quedo dormido

EN LA MANCION

\- Nami: Bueno, hay que llevarlo a su habitación para que descanse.

\- Robin: Nami-san Espera.

\- Nami: ¿Que pasa Robin?

\- Robin: Bueno, creo que al capitán le gustaría despertar junto con esto – y le muestra el sombrero.

\- Robin: Creo que tienes razón – y lo toma.

\- Nami: Bueno, nosotros llevamos a Luffy y nos pasamos a dormir, que hoy fue un día difícil

\- Garp: Yo también, ya me dio sueño, también ustedes niñas – refiriéndose a las sirvientas – pero antes lleven a Nico Robin, Boa Hancock y a su acompañante a sus habitaciones.

\- Sirvientas: Si Garp-sama – entonces una de ellas se ofrece a llevarlas.

\- Sirvienta: Síganme Por favor – y las lleva – Esta es la de Hancock-sama, su equipaje ya está dentro.

\- Hancock: Muy amable, gracias.

\- Sirvienta: La habitación que esta por allá – señalando una puerta más adelante a la de Hancock – es la de Robin-sama.

\- Robin: Gracias – aunque de algún modo estaba feliz por la habitación que le dieron.

\- Hancock: A quien le pertenece esta habitación

\- Sirvienta: Esa es la habitación de Luffy-sama.

\- Hancock: "La..la…¡habitación de Luffy-sama!"

\- Robin: "No me gusta que este cerca de Luffy, pero me alegro de estar a un lado de su habitación, por lo menos podre hacerle una visita nocturna" – dijo para sí misma sonriendo.

\- Sirvienta: Me retiro, que pasen buena noche – y se va.

Y así todas se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones a descansar después de un largo día agitado, Luffy el cual ya estaba en la suya, duerme pacíficamente también.

CONTINUARA

Nota:vuenno este en mi primer fanfic porbavor si falta ay algo de no les gusto dejen review para mejorar en mi siguiente fanfiction que va ser de luffy x robin y un pequeño de zorro x nami bbueno hasta el siquiente fanfiction


	8. capitulo 8

Capitulo 8: Sensaciones extrañas por Nico Robin

Luffy duerme tranquilamente en su cama después de lo que sucedió el día tan alocado que tuvieron ayer.

Pero amanecio abrasando a robin

\- Luffy: zZzZzZz – estira su mano derecha pero siente algo suave y redondo – ¿mm?….(aprieta)..(aprieta) – luego se escucha un pequeño gemido.

Robin¿?: Hah! – y quita la mano.

Luego quita un poco las sabanas y voltea a su derecha viendo a Robin dormida, la cual llevaba puesta una lencería exótica, con unas braguitas negras y una blusa transparente que dejaba ver su sostén también en color negro.

\- Luffy: ¿Robin? – dice medio dormido y luego voltea a la izquierda.

Ahora un pequeño Flashback del cómo fue que llego esta damisela a la cama...

[FLASHBACK]

Era ya pasada la medianoche, todos estaban descansando en sus habitaciones después del largo y cansado día que tuvieron, pero al parecer no todos estaban durmiendo, alguien caminaba por el pasillo en dirección a la habitación del Capitán de goma.

¿?: fufufu, dije que te haría una visita nocturna y eso hare.

Era Robin quien estaba frente a la puerta de Luffy en bata de dormir, abre cuidadosamente la puerta sin hacer ruido y entra cerrándola del mismo modo, se acerca a la cama poniéndose enfrente de ella.

\- Robin: Que lindo se ve cuando duerme – dice y entonces se quita la bata de dormir dejando mostrar su escultural cuerpo con una lencería provocativa – Capitán, sea como sea serás mío – y con sigilo se mete bajo la sabana, se recuesta a la derecha de Luffy y lo mira, acaricia su marcado torso y un poco mas abajo estoo tambien sera mio y le da un beso en la boca– ya me imagino la cara que pondrá cuando me vea al despertar (risa) – se acomoda para disponerse a dormir.

[FIN FLASHBACK]

\- Luffy: Mmmm…ahora que lo pienso, anoche sentí que alguien me beso

\- Luffy: Que bien me siento después de un buen baño para refrescarme – dice al salir del baño – ¿Aun sigue durmiendo? – Dice al verla en la cama – creo que las dejare que siga, mientras yo me voy a desayunar – con su típica sonrisa, toma su sombrero y se va.

\- Luffy: esto está bien rico– Luffy ya había empezado a comer.

-Sirvienta: Gracias Luffy-sama, Sanji-san nos enseño algunas cosas

Luffy: ¿enserio?, pues les enseño bien.

\- Sanji: Veo que ya estas mejor.

\- Luffy: Si, mucho mejor, shishishi

\- Sanji: Iré a preparar el desayuno.

\- sirvienta:No es necesario, ya lo estamos haciendo nosotras.

\- Sanji: Oh! Bueno, de vez en cuando tengo que descansar.

\- Luffy: Además que les quedo muy rica.

\- Sirvienta: Si me disculpan, iré a llamar a todos para que vengan – y se va.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Hanconk

\- Hancock: Despertar en una rica mañana, iré darle un beso de los buenos días a mi amado Luffy-sama, sentir su aroma al despertar, eso es lo que siempre había deseado – dice muy alucinada – pero al entrar al cuarto de luffy vio a robin en la cama de luffy ¡vine para ver a luffy pero primero que veo es tu maldita cara!

Robin ya habia despertado

\- Robin: Eso mismo digo yo, a mí tampoco me gusta ver tu desagradable cara y menos por la mañana.

\- Hancock: ¿¡Que dijiste!

\- Robin: Lo que oíste y lo que más me disgusta es que te acerques a mi Capitán – dice de brazos cruzados.

\- Hancock: Me importa poco si te molesta o no, aun así haré que Luffy-sama sea mío, ni tu ni nadie más lo impedirá – dice haciendo su pose de superioridad.

\- Robin: Ni creas que te dejare acercarte a él.

\- Hancock: Bueno, creo que ahora si terminaremos con nuestro pendiente – se pone en guardia.

\- Robin: Ya lo esperaba con ansias – también se puso en guardia.

\- Hancock: Lista?

\- Robin: Cuando quieras.

Con Luffy….

\- Luffy: Eh?, que fue ese ruido?

\- Sanji: No lo sé, vino de arriba.

\- Luffy: iré a ver qué sucede - y se levanta con un trozo de carne en la mano.

\- Sanji: Voy contigo.

Volviendo con nuestras chicas…..

\- Robin, Hancock: "Yo seré quien se convierta en su esposa" – dicen para sí mismas.

\- Sirvienta: ¿Que habrá sido eso? – Preguntándose por el ruido de hace un momento – bueno, tengo que ir a despertar a los demás.

Cuando iba en dirección hacia donde está la tripulación pasa por la habitación de Luffy y se detiene al escuchar voces que provienen de adentro.

\- Sirvienta: Eh?, hay alguien en la habitación de Luffy-sama – Toca la puerta – ¿¡Quien está dentro! – llama pero no recibe respuesta alguna.

Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta hasta que se escucho que alguien dentro de la habitación dijo….

-¿?: ¡Ya es suficiente!, ¡Ahora verán! – luego como bala, la puerta salió disparada llevándose a la pobre mucama aplastándola contra la pared.

Tal estruendo hizo despertar a Garp y al resto de la tripulación, los cuales salieron de sus habitaciones.

\- Nami: ¿¡Pero qué está pasando!.

\- Garp: ¿¡Que carajos es ese alboroto! – dice en pijama con su gorrito de perro que dice Garp.

Tanto los Mugiwara como Garp se dirigen hacia donde está el ajetreo.

\- Nami: Proviene de la habitación de Luffy.

\- Garp: Tan temprano y ya está con sus idioteces – dice furioso

Al acercarse a la habitación de Luffy ven la puerta tirada y la pared con fisuras y una silueta con forma humana marcada.

\- Garp: ¿¡Pero qué carajos paso aquí! – En cuanto termino de decir su frase, sirvienta, que se supone iría avisar a todos sale disparada contra la pared dejando otra silueta marcada – ¿¡Estas bien! – pero esta no lo escuchó.

-Sirvienta: ¿¡Como se atreven a tratarme así!, ya verán – entra de nuevo pero a los pocos segundos otra vez sale disparada.

\- Garp: ¡agarra a la que sale disparada de la avitacion de luffy!.

\- Sirvienta: ¡Garp-sama!

\- Garp: ¿¡Me puedes decir que carajos es lo que está pasando!

\- Sirvienta: Pues estoy tratando de parar un pleito de mujeres en celo.

\- Garp: ¿Eh?

\- Sirvienta: Me refiero a ellas – señalando dentro del cuarto, entonces Garp y los demás se asoman.

\- Garp: ¿¡Pero qué demonios, sucedió aquí! – se queda sorprendido al igual que el resto de la tripulación ante tales destrozos.

Vieron el desastroso estado en el que estaba la habitación, la cama partida en dos, las cortinas rotas, los vidrios rotos, espejos rotos, muebles hechos trizas, el suelo agujereado, las paredes agujereadas, parecía como si una guerra se hubiera librado dentro de la habitación, luego de ver el desastre se percataron de Robin, Hancock.

\- Garp: ¡Ustedes dos!, ¿¡que se supone que están haciendo aquí! – dice furioso y las dos se percataron de la presencia del Ex vicealmirante.

\- Hancock: ¡Garp-sama!

\- Robin: ¡Garp-san!

El resto de la tripulación también se percató de ellas, lo cual también hubo reacciones por parte de algunos miembros de la tripulación, ya que robin estaba lencería de provocativa para Luffy.

RECUERDEN QUE ROBIN DESPUES DE LOS DOS AÑOS DE VUELBE MAS HERMOSA

\- Brook: Bragas negras, esto es el paraíso, yohohoho – dice con un sangrado nasal y cayendo desmayado (Aun que como puede sangrar si es puro huesos (¬¬')).

\- Zoro: "No debo ser afectado por algo como eso, para eso he entrenado mi cuerpo y mente" – dice para sí mismo mientras se resistía a ver a las damas.

\- Franky: Vaya, Robin si que va a por todo con el Capitán.

\- Chopper: ¿Eh? – no entendía el comportamiento de los humanos.

\- Garp: ¿¡Me pueden decir porque es este desastre! – dice de brazos cruzados.

\- Hancock: Vera Garp-sama yo….pues..

\- Robin: (sin habla).

Garp al verlas como se comportaban y además del atuendo de robbin pudo deducir fácilmente lo que estaba pasando, solamente suspiró.

\- Garp: Ya olvídenlo no necesitan decírmelo, creo saber lo que sucedió aquí – en ese momento llegan Luffy y Sanji y este ultimo al ver a las damas reacciona como siempre.

\- Sanji:¡Robin-cwaaan!, ¡Hancock-cwaaan!, que hermosas se ven para mí – dice con corazones en sus ojos, sangrado nasal y bailando acercándose a ellas, pero al igual que como le paso a con la primera Sirvienta sale disparado de la habitación por parte de las robin y hanconk damas estampándose contra la pared y atravesándola.

\- Luffy: Oh!, ya se despertaron – dice muy sonriente y ve su habitación – si que hicieron un desastre shishishi.

\- Hancock: ¡Luffy-sama!

\- Robin: ¡Luffy!

Las dos mujeres van hacia Luffy, pero Robin utilizando su habilidad detiene a Hancock tomándola de los tobillos y esta corre hacia él y lo abraza fuertemente hundiéndolo en su pecho ya que es un poco más alta que el.

\- Luffy: ¡Oi, Oi!.

\- Robin: fufufu, ¿cómo se siente Luffy?

\- Luffy: Suave, ¿pero por qué haces esto?, ¿además porque estas vestida así? – dice inocentemente sin entender la situación.

\- Robin: Lo hice porque yo te… - pero antes de terminar le quitan a Luffy de sus manos.

\- Hancock: Luffy-samaaaa, siéntame en su totalidad – dice mientras lo hunde en sus grandes atributospero hanconk esta usando la ropa que uso en amazon lily y luego voltea a ver a Robin – Y tú, ¿¡Como te atreves evitar que abrace a Luffy-sama! – vuelve su mirada a Luffy – y bien Luffy-sama, ¿Cómo se siente?.

\- Luffy: Pues hanconk te dige que no me gusta que hagas eso – con su típica sonrisa – pero ¿Por qué tu también haces esto ?

\- Hancock: Vera Luffy-sama…yo…yo… -

Robin vuele a abalanzarse ande luffy lo vuelve a hundir en sus hermosos pechos luffy yo yo...-pero corto su frase al ver que Luffy empezaba a ¿Olfatearla?

\- Luffy: (olfatea, olfatea)…creo que este es, shishishi – dice sin que los demás entiendan.

-Robin : ¿Luffy?, ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

\- Luffy: Me refiero que este es el aroma que percibí anoche – dice sonriente.

\- Robin: ¿Aroma?

\- Luffy: Si, recordé que anoche sentí que alguien me beso– al escuchar eso Robin se puso roja.

\- Robin: ¿Y qué tiene que ver el aroma?

\- Luffy: Que este es el aroma que olí cuando me dieron el beso en mi boca, eso quiere decir que fuiste tu shishishi – al escuchar Hancock dirigio su ira ahora hacia Robin, la cual se dio cuenta.

\- Garp: ¡Suficiente!

\- Robin: ¿¡Garp-san!

\- Hancock: ¿¡Garp-sama!

\- Garp: Ustedes deténganse ya o van a destrozar la casa entera – señalando Hancock – y Robin tu suelta a Luffy – obedeciéndolo Rayos, de saber que esto sería así mejor hubiera yo elegido con quien se casaría – dice con su mano derecha en la frente.

\- Hancock: Pero Garp-sama….

\- Garp: ¡Silencio! – callando a Hancock – Que no estoy de humor después de ver esto, me voy a preparar para bajar a desayunar y será mejor que ustedes también lo hagan – y se retira a su habitación.

\- Hancock: vez lo que pasa por ser tan escandalosa – dice riéndose del regaño de Garp

\- Luffy: ¡Hancock!, ya fue suficiente – dice levantándole la voz dejando atónitos a todos los presentes.

\- Hancock: ¡P-pero Luffy!.

\- Luffy: Pero nada, ya oíste al abuelo, enserio, no sé por qué hicieron tanto desastre.

\- Hancock: Esta bien – y se va

\- Luffy: Ustedes también – refiriéndose a Robin

\- robin: Si – recoge su bata y se la pone y se va.

\- Luffy: ¿Y a ustedes que les pasa? – dice al ver a su tripulación con la boca abierta con los ojos saltones.

\- Nami: Pues que es la primera vez que le alzas la voz a alguien, pero lo que nos sorprende es que fuese a Robin también – aun con la misma postura.

\- Luffy: ¿Que querías que hiciera después de todo lo que han hecho?

\- Nami: P-pero…

\- Luffy: Calma, calma, luego hablare con ellas – dice con una sonrisa.

Después del "pequeño incidente" todos se fueron a cambiar para bajar y desayunar, en el desayuno nadie decía nada, ya que lo ocurrido tensó un poco las cosas y mas para nuestras candidatas que se sentían tristes y no porque habían sido reprendidas por Garp, sino por Luffy, que al verlas ya sabía el motivo de sus caras largas.

\- Luffy: "Creo que tendré que hablar con ellas, no me gusta este ambiente ni verlas así tampoco" – dijo para sí mismo.

Al terminar todos se retiran, algunos se fueron a la villa, otros se quedaron haciendo otras actividades, y Luffy va en busca de las damas, en su búsqueda encuentra a la primera de ellas.

\- Luffy: Oh!, ya encontré a una – y se dirige hacia donde mira.

La primera en encontrar fue Robin, que estaba sentada en el sillon con un libro en sus manos el cual leía, pero en realidad su mente estaba en el momento en que Luffy le gritó.

\- Robin: Luffy…. – dice mirando el libro.

Robin aun sumida en sus pensamientos suspira aun por lo sucedido, en eso siente que le cierran el libro un par de brazos que salen detrás de ella.

\- Robin:reacciona, voltea para ver quién era – L-Luffy! – dice al ver al moreno.

\- Luffy: Hola – dice sonriendo.

-Robin: E-en que puedo ayudarte? – dice con la voz algo cortante por lo nerviosa y ruborizada.

\- Luffy: Veras, vine a hablar contigo – al escuchar eso se alegro un poco ya que pasaría un tiempo con él.

\- Robin: ¿Y de que quieres hablar? – dice sonriente.

\- Luffy: Sobre lo que paso esta mañana – luego Robin cambio su sonría a una cara de decepción.

\- Robin: Ah, es eso – decía cabizbaja, este se pone enfrente de ella.

\- Luffy: No sé porque hicieron todo ese alboroto, y además de porque estabas en mi cama cuando me desperté.

\- Robin: Bueno Luffy, la razón fue que…yo…yo… - se queda pausada.

\- Luffy: Lo siento – haciendo que Robin reaccionara con extrañeza.

\- Robin: ¿Eh?

\- Luffy: Lo siento por lo de esta mañana, en realidad no estoy molesto ni nada por el estilo, pero me preocupa el verte triste, se que les te grite por por el desastre que hicieron, pero no me gusta verte así, me gusta más verte cuando sonríes (Que galán, aunque no lo dice con la intención de conquistar sino para alegrar a su nakama U.U) – le dice con una sonrisa a la morena ojiazul.

\- Robin: Luffy… - decía feliz tapándose la boca y con unas lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos azules, luego se abalanza para abrasarlo.

\- Luffy: ¿¡Eh! ¿¡Acaso dije algo malo! – dice preocupado.

\- Robin: Para nada, al contrario lo que me dijiste me hizo feliz – aun llorando de alegría y abrazándolo con fuerza.

\- Luffy: Que alivio, creía que te había hecho entristecer otra vez.

\- Robin: Gracias – dice y luego le da un beso leve en los labios, pero cariñoso, lo cual hizo que a Luffy le hicieran sentir sensaciones extrañas que nunca había sentido.

\- Luffy: ¿Q-Que fue eso? – dice consternado.

\- Robin: Es mi manera de agradecerte por haberme perdonado – dice sonriendo.

\- Luffy: B-Bueno, tengo que irme – se suelta de Robin y se va algo ruborizado, cosa que alcanzo a notar la morena.

\- Robin: Fufufu, al parecer lo puse nervioso – contenta ante la reacción de Luffy.

Mientras tanto Luffy seguía caminando aun pensando sobre lo que sintió cuando Robin le dio ese pequeño beso.

\- Luffy: ¿Que habrá sido eso?, sentí como si por dentro se moviera todo, además que se me aceleraba un poco el corazón – dice pensando con una mano en su barbilla – bueno, luego me pongo a pensar en eso, por ahora tengo que encontrar a Hammock– y siguió su búsqueda.

Luffy se dirigió al jardín de la casa el cual eran dos secciones, rodeados de enormes arbustos bien cortados, bancas a los alrededores y una fuente en medio de cada sección, conectadas por un pasillo.

\- Luffy: Si bien recuerdo, vi a Hammock caminar hacia acá – dice al llegar, cruza la primera sección y al llegar a la segunda encuentra a Hancock, pero esta se encontraba llorando.

\- Hancock: Luffy-sama, Luffy-sama…sniff...sniff…Luffy-sama está enojado conmigo – cubriéndose la cara en llanto con sus manos – ahora me odiará.

Hancock seguía con un llanto más fuerte, pero en ese momento sintió que dos brazos la rodeaban y cerca de su oído le susurraron "Ya no llores", al escuchar eso ultimo volteo su rostro hacia donde provenían esas palabras y se sorprendió de quien era.

\- Hancock: Lu-Luffy-sama!

\- Luffy: Hola – con su típica sonrisa.

\- Hancock: Q-Que está haciendo aquí! – voltea la mirada y ruborizada.

\- Luffy: Pues te vine a buscar, ¿qué otra razón hay para venir aquí? – esto hizo reaccionar a Hancock.

\- Hancock: "¿¡Luffy-sama me vino a buscar!, ¡eso quiere decir que no está enojado conmigo y no me odia!, ¡Que felicidad!" – Pensaba muy alegre la amazona – Luffy-sama, quiero decirle que yo..yo lo… - pero fue interrumpida por Luffy.

\- Luffy: No – dijo secamente poniendo la misma mirada de extrañeza que Robin – yo soy el que debe disculparse, se que les grite por lo que sucedió esta mañana, y eso las hizo entristecer, en realidad no estoy molesto ni enojado, pero eso si no me gusta verlas así, y tampoco a ti, sé que no haces las cosas con malas intenciones, eres buena persona y eso lo sé muy bien ya que me ayudaste a ir a rescatar mi hermano Ace en Impel Down a pesar que tu no querías ir a ese lugar – le dice con a una sonrisa.

\- Hancock: Luffy-sama… - lo mira

\- Luffy: Ya no llores, si – le dice secándole la lagrima.

\- Hancock: Luffy-sama! - se abalanza hacia para abrazarlo quedando a la altura de su pecho, y luego soltar en llanto.

\- Luffy: Ya, ya no me gusta verte llorar – dijo dándole unas leves palmadas en la espalda haciendo que esta se calmara un poco.

\- Hancock: Gracias, Luffy-sama

Luffy seguía caminando a paso acelerado sin rumbo, aun consternado por lo sucedido con robin

\- Luffy: "¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué me sentí asi con Robin aun pensando en eso ?, ¿Acaso me estaré enfermando?" – pensando algo preocupado por lo que le ha pasado,

Luffy aun se encontraba procesando todos los acontecimientos que han sucedido en el día, ya que no entendía aun del porque se sintió diferentecon robin , se recostó en el suelo de pasto para seguir pensando y después de un largo rato de pensar de porque le paso eso al estar con cada una llegó a una conclusión.

\- Luffy: Entonces es una sensación misteriosa – dice de brazos cruzados

Momentos más tarde llega la hora de la comida y todos se reúnen a la mesa para comer, pero algo raro pasa en plena hora de la comida, todos los presentes a excepción de Luffy se quedaban atónitos ante lo que presenciaban en ese momento, era algo que nunca en sus vidas se hubieran imaginado, mucho más impresionante que el haber encontrado el One Piece o que cualquier tesoro que hayan visto.

\- Robin: Me pueden pasar un poco de salsa por favor – dice esta muy alegre.

\- Hancock: Aquí tienes – esta se la entrega muy amablemente y despidiendo una alegría enorme.

\- Robin: Gracias Hancock, eres muy amable.

\- Hancock: De nada.

En efecto, las dos mujeres que hace solo unas horas se estaban matando para ver quién sería la esposa de Luffy ahora están conviviendo en la mesa muy alegremente como si fueran las mejores amigas del mundo.

\- Ussop: Lo veo y no lo creo – aun sorprendido.

\- Nami: Estoy igual que tu, tampoco lo puedo creer – también de la misma manera.

\- Brook: Parecen muy contentas, tanto que hasta se llevan bien, yohoho.

\- Franky: Si pero porque será?

\- Sanji: Pero que importa, si cuando sonríen son más hermosas – dice con sus ojos en forma de corazón.

\- Zoro: Luffy, acaso sabes porque están muy contentas – pregunta el primer oficial a su capitán al ver que este seguía comiendo sin poner atención ante lo que pasa, pero al no hacerle caso le da un coscorrón.

\- Luffy: ¿Que pasa Zoro? – poniendo atención por fin.

\- Zoro: Te pregunte si sabes porque ellas están muy contentas – señalando a las damas, este las voltea a ver.

\- Luffy: No se pero me gusta verlas así de contentas – dice con su sonrisa característica.

\- Garp: "Me pregunto qué fue lo que habrá pasado para que ahora estas estén tan contentas"

Y así entre las alegres damas y las miradas de sorpresa de algunos y extrañeza de otros estuvieron todos en la mesa, luego de terminar Luffy se fue directo al pueblo, más bien a la taberna de Makino.

\- Luffy: Hola Makino – llega sentándose en el mismo lugar de cuando era niño.

\- Makino: ¡Luffy!, que gusto de verte por aquí – dice del otro lado de la barra mientras lavaba una tarra.

\- Luffy: A mi también, además que este es mi lugar favorito.

\- Makino: Si, eso lo se muy bien, desde pequeño te la pasabas aquí y te sentabas siempre en el mismo lugar que estas ahora.

\- Luffy: Es cierto, shishishi – dice muy sonriente.

\- Makino: ¿Te sirvo lo de siempre?.

\- Luffy: no, sírveme Sake

\- Makino ya con su sonrisa maternal y le sirve el Sake y este empieza a tomárselo, pero luego después de terminar su tarra ve que está muy pensativo - ¿Que te sucede?, ¿Acaso pasó algo?

\- Luffy: Eh?, no nada no pasa nada – dice con una mueca que lo delata.

\- Makino: "Eres muy malo para mentir" - dijo para sí misma – Anda dime sé que me estas mintiendo – dijo y Luffy solo se resigno.

\- Luffy: Bueno, lo que pasa es que ahora he estado sintiendo cosas raras.

\- Makino: ¿Cosas raras? ¿Cómo qué?

\- Luffy: Cosas como en mi estomago.

\- Makino: ¿No será el hambre? – dice en tono medio burlón.

\- Luffy: No, no es hambre – dice molesto.

\- Makino: Esta bien, no es para ponerse así, y que sentiste en tu estomago?

\- Luffy: Sentí como si se estuviera moviendo, a decir verdad fue en todo mi cuerpo y luego mi corazón se me aceleraba demasiado – dice mientras ponía su mano en el lado donde está su corazón – y creo que no es la primera vez que me he sentido así

\- Makino: Y cuando fue que empezaste a sentir eso.

\- Luffy: La primera vez fue en el barco, al verla sentada como siempre en cubierta, siempre la veía en el mismo lugar pero…

[FLASHBACK]

Cuatro días atrás (Un día antes de llegar a Fucsia)

Luffy salía a cubierta después de darse un festín al robarle algo de comida a Sanji antes de la comida.

\- Luffy: Que buen aperitivo tome – dice muy contento.

Camina en dirección a su lugar favorito y pasa a un lado de Nami y Robin que están en cubierta sentadas Nami con su mapa y Robin con un libro, voltea a verlas pero su mirada se centro mas en Robin, verla leyendo un libro como lo hace siempre pero algo le llamo la atención que no dejo de quitarle de encima la vista mientras pasaba, luego se sacudió la cabeza y se enfoco a su destino, ya arriba de la cabeza del Sunny pone a contemplar el mar.

\- Luffy: Que relajante es estar aquí – dice con los ojos cerrados y así se estuvo un rato, pero de repente se le vino a la cabeza la imagen de Robin – Eh?, ¿qué habrá sido eso?, ¿Porque abre pensado en Robin? – se preguntaba el capitán de goma, luego voltea hacia tras para ver como ahora se encontraba sola leyendo – Robin… - dijo.

No le quitaba la vista con tal de verla, pero no sabía él porque, empezó a sentirse extraño, su cuerpo sentía que todo se estaba cambiando de lugar, su corazón empezaba a bombear con mayor rapidez su sangre y un color rojizo empezaba a notarse en sus mejillas, se reincorpora hacia el frente al saber lo que le pasaba.

\- Luffy: q-que me pasa?, ¿porque me siento así?

Se preguntaba de lo extraño que se estaba sintiendo en ese momento, pero luego vuelve a voltear y la ve de nuevo hay sentada leyendo su libro, de la misma manera no la deja de observar y enfocándose esta vez en sus ojos azules que aun estaban mirando el libro, Luffy quedaba hipnotizado ante ellos, pero de repente esos ojos azules dejaron de mirar el libro y apuntaron directamente a él, y al notarlos que lo observan se voltea hacia el frente de nuevo.

\- Luffy: ¿Porque sigo comportándome así con solo verme?, solo es Robin – Aun preguntándose de lo extraño que estaba, pero no se atrevía a voltear ya que sentía que esos ojos azules aun estaban mirándolo, luego algo lo saca de sus pensamientos para enfocarse en otra cosa.

\- Sanji: Oigan todos, la comida esta lista vengan a la mesa – Sanji sale avisar a todos y este no obstante obedece.

\- Luffy: "¿Comida?"…Bien, comida – y sale disparado hacia la cocina.

[FIN FLASHBACK]

\- Luffy: Y eso fue lo que paso, y ahora me volvió a pasar de nuevo con ella, además que también me paso lo mismo de nuevo hoy con robin – dice con la mano en la barbilla de manera pensativa.

\- Makino: (risa).

\- Luffy: ¿Acaso dije algo gracioso?

\- Makino: No, bueno para mí sí, y creo saber del porque te paso eso.

\- Luffy: ¿A si?, ¿Qué es?

\- Makino: Te estás enamorando.

\- Luffy: ¿Enamorando? – no entiende que es eso.

\- Makino: Si, por eso es que te sentiste así

\- Luffy: ¿Enserio?

\- Makino: Si, por fin ya era hora que empezaras a encontrar tu pareja, ahora solo falta que elijas a robin o una de ellas.

\- Luffy: ¿Pero como hare eso?

\- Makino: Eso lo tendrás que descubrirlo tú mismo, pero te daré un consejo, trata de conocerlas un poco mejor, tal vez así sabrás a quien elegir.

\- Luffy: Bueno, lo intentare – dice sonriente.

\- Makino: Espero que lo logres, estoy ansiosa por saber quién será la afortunada que se casará con mi pequeño Luffy.

\- Luffy: Ya no soy un niño.

\- Makino: Para mí siempre serás mi pequeño Luffy, recuerda que yo estuve al cuidado de Ace y tú desde que nacieron, eso me convierte aunque no sea biológicamente en su madre.

\- Luffy: Eso es cierto, siempre estuviste ahí con nosotros, cuando nos enfermábamos o nos pasaba algo hay estabas tú al pendiente de nosotros…gracias Mamá – Al decir esto último Makino no pudo evitar soltar unas lagrimas y lo abraza.

\- Makino: Oh!, Luffy, siempre estaré ahí para ustedes hijo.

\- Luffy: Si, eso lo sé Mamá – dice alegre – Por cierto ahora que tengo tiempo puedo contarte todas mis aventuras.

\- Makino: Me encantaría el escucharte.

Y así Luffy empezó a contarles sus innumerables aventuras que tuvo en altamar, desde como conoció a cada miembro de su tripulación hasta el momento en que se convirtió en el Rey de los Piratas, se llevo todo lo que restaba del día en contarle todo hasta que cayó la noche.

\- Luffy: Bueno, ya me tengo que ir Mamá.

\- Makino: Que descanses Luffy – y vio como se marchaba muy alegre – Como me gusta verlo con esa cara de niño contento, bueno creo que mañana tendré que ir a conocer a mis "prospectos de nueras", jijijiji.

En la Mansión Luffy ya estaba llegando.

\- Luffy: Hola a todos ya llegue – entra a la casa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja lo cual todos notaron.

\- Garp: ¿Donde andabas?, ¿y porque vienes tan contento?

\- Luffy: Fui a la taberna a ver a Mamá – cuando dijo esto todos, sin excepción quedaron algo así O.O (WTF).

\- Garp: ¿¡A tu Madre!...Pero eso es imposible ella falleció cuando naciste – dijo Garp exaltado.

\- Luffy: Eso lo sé, se que ella murió cuando nací y no la conocí, así que no me preocupa mucho, pero si conozco a Makino, ella siempre ha estado ahí al cuidado de Ace y yo, ella ha velado por nosotros en las noches cuando nos enfermamos y ella nos ha dado todo su amor incondicional, así que por eso se ha ganado el derecho de ser llamada Mamá, y creo que mi verdadera madre estaría feliz de saber que he estado en buenas manos – Al decir esto Garp cambio su expresión de exaltado a una de un cariñoso abuelo, cosa que Luffy veía rara vez.

\- Garp: Si Luffy, claro que lo estaría – encantes lo abraza y al hacerlo Luffy empieza a llorar – ¿Por qué lloras? – pregunta ante el extraño llanto.

\- Luffy: no lo sé, no sé porque lloro, solo sé que me siento muy feliz – dice aun con las lagrimas cayendo, tal escena hizo que a algunos de los presentes les saliera una que otra lagrima, otros solo pusieron una expresión de alegría y a otros los hizo llorar un rio.

\- Franky: Que hermoso es el amor maternal!, y no estoy llorando idiotas! (T_T) – en efecto, estaba llorando a más no poder (¬¬').

\- Ussop y Chopper: Wuaaaaaa!, que bonito es tener Mamá – también lloraban a moco tendido, luego se les une Franky y los tres seguían llorando.

\- Nami: Luffy – saliéndole unas lagrimas de sus ojos.

\- Robin: (Solo observaba tiernamente a Luffy).

\- Hancock: Luffy-sama, que alegría por usted

\- Zoro: A pesar que es un despreocupado, un tonto, despistado, también tiene sentimientos.

\- Sanji: Claro que los tiene, por mas idiota que sea también es un ser humano, no es como tu Marino – lo ultimo no paso por alto a Zoro.

\- Zoro: Que dijiste Cocinero pervertido – desenfundando sus Espadas.

\- Sanji: Lo que escuchaste – Con su pierna lista y luego empezaron con su pleito.

\- Nami: ¡Ya córtenla ustedes dos que arruinan el momento! – paró el pleito dándoles un par de golpes a cada uno dejándolos tirados en el suelo.

\- Franky: Esto se merece una canción – Cuando dijo canción aparece Brook.

\- Brook: ¿Alguien dijo canción?

\- Franky: Andando huesudo.

\- Brook: Y uno, dos, tres, cuatro….

Y así Brook empezó a tocar, empezaron con melodías para ambientar el momento, pero más tarde prosiguieron con música de alegría la con la cual terminaron haciendo fiesta todos esa noche, a pesar de lo que pasó todo termino en risas y alegría.


	9. capitulo 9

Capítulo 10: el plan d makino

Es un día normal y soleado en la Villa de Fucsia, Luffy se encontraba recostado en los pastizales que rodeaban la mansión "Monkey D" relajado y sin preocupaciones, solo disfrutando del clima y el viento soplándole.

\- Luffy: Que bien se siente estar aquí – Dice después de estirarse – creo que tomare una siesta, espero no se me haga costumbre el habito de Zoro, shishishishi – y se dispuso a dormir.

Luffy ya estaba a punto de conciliar el sueño cuando sintió que algo lo golpea, al fijarse que era ve una pelota.

\- Luffy: Eh?, y esta pelota? - se levanta y la recoge – de quien será? - se queda mirando la pelota, luego se percata de una pequeña niña pelinegra, era una versión de Luffy pero en niña de no más de 4 años- ¿Quién será esa niña? - se pregunta y luego se acerca hacia ella.

\- Luffy: Hola niña, ¿Quién eres?

\- Niña pelinegra: Hola papi – le dice sonriendo como lo hace el.

\- Luffy: ¿¡Papi! - Luffy pone los ojos como platos..(O_O) al escuchar que le dijo "Papi" - Oi, Oi, ¿¡No me estarás confundiendo!

\- Niña pelinegra: ¿Eh?, ¿De qué hablas papi? - mira al Moreno con extrañeza.

\- Luffy: ¿¡Como de que estoy hablando!, que yo no soy tu Papá.

\- Niña pelinegra: Claro que lo eres, pero por ahora tu no me conoces – da un pequeño salto y toma la pelota que tiene Luffy en sus manos – nos vemos Papi – y se va corriendo.

\- Luffy: Oye, espera – sale tras ella.

Luffy la persigue hasta un árbol que se encuentra cerca, ahí la niña se detiene y nota que alguien se encuentra sentado al pie de ese árbol era una mujer con un libro sentada leyendo, se levanta y recibe a la niña con los brazos abiertos y la carga, pero no puede verle el rostro, ya que el árbol le hace sombra, Luffy supuso que debía ser su madre.

\- Luffy: ¿Tú eres su madre?

\- Mujer: Si, soy su madre y al igual que tú eres su padre Monkey D. Luffy – le dice notándose una sonrisa.

\- Luffy: Yo no puedo ser el padre de ella.

\- Mujer: (risa)...Por ahora no lo eres, pero lo serás más adelante – aun sonriéndole mientras empieza a desaparecer lentamente.

\- Luffy: ¡Espera!, ¡dime quien eres!.

\- Mujer: Eso lo sabrás en su momento – le dice mientras se desvanece.

\- Niña pelinegra: Adiós Papi, nos veremos pronto – Dice despidiéndose y desvaneciendo al igual que el entorno que rodean a los tres presentes.

\- Luffy: ¡Esperen!, ¡no se vayan díganme quienes son ustedes, espereeen! - grita Luffy pero todo se le nubla -...¡Esperen! - se levanta de golpe en la cama un Luffy desesperado – ¿Eh?, ¿Acaso fue un sueño? - se pregunta el capitán de goma rascándose la cabeza, en eso tocan la puerta.

\- Sirvienta : (Toca la puerta)...Luffy-sama, Luffy-sama ya está despierto?

\- Luffy: Ah...Si, pasa – y entra la mucama.

\- Hanna: Buenos días Luffy-sama, vengo avisarle que pronto se servirá el desayuno – Dice la joven haciendo como una reverencia hacia Luffy.

\- Luffy: Yujuuuuu!, iré enseguida – sirvienta hace otra reverencia y se retira, después de que se fuera, este se levanta, saca un cambio de ropa, , después de cambiarse sale al pasillo

\- Luffy: ¡Comida, comida! - grita y empieza a correr, pero no duro mucho ya que de una puerta de las habitaciones sale Garp y le da un buen golpe para que se calle

\- Garp: ¡Te puedes callar de una vez! – dice después de tirarlo al suelo – como haces tanto escándalo empezando el día y eso que no están esas tres contigo.

\- Luffy: Gomen... - dice sobándose un enorme chichón.

\- Garp: Ya, andando que nos deben estar esperando – y se encaminan.

Nuestros amigos ya llevaban un mes de estancia en la villa de Fucsia, en ese lapso la tripulación se había acostumbrado a la vida pacifica de la isla, pensaron que serían unas buenas vacaciones después de estar mucho tiempo en el mar, aunque todavía tenían en pie el plan para poder escapar de la isla, a petición de Garp Luffy fue cambiado de habitación ya que otra vez nuestras damas (Robín,) se volvieron a infiltrar en la habitación del Capitán quince días después de la primera vez y esta vez con hancock no solo se conformaron con destruir de nuevo la habitación la cual fue reparada por Franky después del primer incidente, sino que también destruyeron casi la mitad de la Mansión, cosa que hizo enfurecer a Garp el cual ya quería echarlas de su casa, pero gracias a que Makino que ahora se mudó también a la Mansión para convivir con "su hijo", además de conocer mejor a los prospectos de esposa y nuera, calmo a Garp haciendo solo que las regañara como si se trataran de unas niñas pequeñas, y decidiendo el cambio de Luffy a una habitación al lado de la de él, afortunadamente Franky se ofreció para la reparación o más bien "reconstrucción" de la casa cosa que no tardo más de tres días en hacer (como lo hizo, quien sabe, ese es uno de los grandes misterios de la vida de este carpintero |¬_¬|).

Volviendo a nuestra historia.

Luffy y Garp llegaban al comedor donde todos ya estaban sentados y a punto de empezar a desayunar, Luffy rápidamente se sienta y empieza a golpear la mesa con cuchillo y tenedor a la mano pidiendo que le sirvan de comer.

\- Luffy: Desayuno!, desayuno! - aun golpeando la mesa.

\- Garp: Luffy compórtate!

\- Luffy: Es que tengo hambre.

\- Makino: Luffy, anda compórtate, pronto te servirán.

\- Luffy: Pero...

\- Makino: Monkey D. Luffy, dije que te comportaras, pronto se servirá el desayuno – dijo con un tono serio que hizo que Luffy se quedara quieto.

\- Luffy: Esta bien – dijo y luego se quedó quieto en su lugar.

Los demás se quedan sorprendidos ante la actitud de Luffy con Makino.

\- Nami: Sorprendente, con solo decirle que se comportara lo calmaste, yo tengo que darle una tunda para que se quede por lo menos callado.

\- Makino: Que te puedo decir, ese es el poder que tiene una madre, ya lo entenderás cuando lo seas – Dice con una pequeña sonrisa (Y si que el poder de una madre es terroríficamente poderoso, y no me digan que no es cierto porque sé que a ustedes, mis queridos lectores les ha dado miedo cuando sus madres se enojan (¬_¬), porque la mía si (U_U)).

Después de terminar de desayunar todos se retiraron y se fueron hacer algunas actividades, Zoro se entrenaba a diario, como de costumbre, Nami solo a disfrutar del día junto a Robin la cual está leyendo uno de los libros de la biblioteca, Franky y Ussop inventando alguna que otra cosa, Chopper preparando unas cuantas de sus Rumble Balls, Sanji instruyendo en la cocina a las mucamas y al mismo tiempo coqueteando con ellas, Brook afinando sus instrumentos, Hancock buscando la manera de hacer que Luffy caiga rendido a sus pies y Luffy se fue al pueblo con Makino para abrir el Bar (El hecho que se haya ido a vivir a la Mansión no dejo que ella siguiera atendiendo el Bar, era una manera de entretenerse y ganar algo extra).

\- Makino: Y dime Luffy, ya has progresado con alguna de ellas?- Le pregunta mientras caminaban rumbo al Bar.

\- Luffy: ¿Progresado con ellas? - No entiendo… (Que novedad ¬_¬).

\- Makino: Que si ya has hecho algo para tener una relación con alguna de las muchachas.

\- Luffy: Mmmm...la verdad no – dice pensativo.

\- Makino: _"Parece ser que tendré que intervenir"_ (suspira) _..._ creo que no habrá de otra.

\- Luffy: Eh? - la mira confundido.

El resto del día pasó como cualquier otro hasta la hora de la cena, terminando de cenar todos estaban retirándose a sus respectivas habitaciones.

\- Makino: Robín-san, Hancock-san– llamando la atención de las aludidas – quisiera hablar con ustedes un momento por favor – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa a lo que las tres asintieron.

Momentos después todos ya estaban en sus respectivas habitaciones a excepción Makino y las damas que fueron llamadas se reunieron en la sala, Makino se sienta en uno de los sillones y enfrente de ella se encontraban las dos damas que compiten para ser esposa de su hijo, ya llevaban un buen rato en silencio sin decir nada hasta que por fin se rompió el silencio por parte de las damas.

\- Robín: ¿Para que nos citó Makino-san? - pregunta iniciando la plática.

\- Makino: las cite que para pedirles que se alejen de Luffy – Al decir esto las tres se quedaron Shockeadas.

\- Hancock: Pe..pe..pero porque!, ¿¡A qué se debe que tenga que alejarme de Luffy-sama!

\- Makino: Porque creo que en mi opinión que ustedes no son indicadas para ser su esposa – dejándolas más Shockeadas de lo que están.

\- Hancock/Robín: QUEEEE!.

\- Hancock: "¿¡ _Que no soy indicada para ser esposa de Luffy-sama!, ¡Eso no lo puedo aceptar!, ¡Claro que soy la indicada, nadie más puede serlo más que yo!"_ \- Pensaba la Emperatriz Amazona.

\- Robín: _"¿Porque habrá dicho eso?, ¿Acaso no quiere en realidad que nos acerquemos a Luffy?, a mí me parece que hay algo extraño, en todo este tiempo nunca nos ha dicho nada y hasta ahora nos sale con esto, creo que tendré que averiguar que pasa aquí"_ \- Como siempre el intelecto de Robin la pone analizar la situación.

Muchas y otras preguntas se formulaban las tres damas acerca del porque Makino creía que no eran las indicadas para estar al lado de Luffy, hasta que sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando la madre del Capitán empieza a reírse dejando a las tres confundidas por la risa.

\- Hancock: ¿¡Pero de que se está riendo! - dice molesta.

\- Makino: Perdón, perdón, es que no me pude aguantar el verlas como reaccionaron cuando les dije que se alejaran de Luffy – aun riendo y confundiéndolas más.

\- Robín: Se puede explicar por favor Makino-san, porque la verdad no le veo gracia a todo esto – lo cual hancock asintio diciendo "cierto, cierto".

\- Makino: Esta bien, ya relájense, en realidad no era cierto lo que dije acerca de que se alejaran de Luffy ni que tampoco sean las indicadas para ser esposa – haciendo que todas pongan una cara de "WHAT? (O_o)"

\- Makino: Bueno, en realidad quería hacerles una pequeña broma para poder a empezar a llevarnos bien y romper el hielo entre ustedes y yo, aunque creo que no funciono, perdón por eso – hace como una pequeña reverencia en señal de disculpa y luego pone una sonrisa sacando la lengua.

\- Robín: _"Con que era eso, aunque si me saco un buen susto"_ \- pensaba ya más relaja al saber que todo era falso – bueno sé que su intención fue buena pero hubiera sido mejor de otra manera menos tan drástica para poder conocernos – dice con su típica sonrisa.

\- Makino: Si, tienes razón, creo que debí pensarlo un poco mejor.

\- Hancock: ¿Y de qué quiere hablar con nosotras?

\- Makino: Como había dicho, para poder llevarnos mejor y conocerlas a cada una de ustedes, ya que no hemos tenido una charla adecuada en todo este tiempo que han estado aquí y quisiera saber sobre ustedes y también como fue que se fijaron en Luffy – Al decir esto las damas se ruborizaron – No tienen por qué ponerse así de todas formas seremos familia o al menos que ninguna quiera casarse con él – Lo último lo dijo de una manera medio burlona.

\- Robín/Hancock: ¡Eso no lo diga ni de broma!

\- Makino: Ya, calma, calma que no lo digo en serio, bueno ahora volviendo a lo que estábamos, primeramente quisiera que cada una me hablara un poco de ustedes, pero antes de empezar solo quiero aclarar dos cosas, 1.- Que sean sinceras conmigo y 2.- Que todo lo que digan no saldrá de aquí, de acuerdo?

-Robín/Hancock: De acuerdo!

Y así empezó la plática de las tres damas hacía con la que será su futura suegra, cada una empezó a contar su "historia", en la cual empezaron hablando un poco de ellas mismas, de donde provenían, que les gustaba, hobbies, etc (Obviamente Hancock omitió cuando la esclavizaron para esconderlo de Makino para que no le dejara estar con Luffy), luego hablaron de que como conocieron por primera vez a Luffy, hasta de cómo fue que se fueron fijando en él, en algunos momentos Makino se sorprendía, reía o quedaba confundida conforme estaba escuchando los relatos de las damas, todo iba bien hasta que Makino las detuvo, ya que en toda la plática tenía una pregunta qué necesitaba tener respuesta, esa era la pregunta que toda madre siempre realiza cuando conoce a la pareja de sus hijo/a.

\- Makino: Vaya, vaya, sí que son muy interesantes, díganme ¿Cuáles son sus intenciones con mi hijo? – Esa pregunta desubico por un momento a las damas - ¿Qué es lo que quieren hacer en el futuro con Luffy?.

\- Hancock: Llevarlo a Amazon Lilly y reine a mi lado como Emperador y también tener hijos, cuantos él quiera no me importa convertirme en su fábrica de bebes – dice esto último con su típico tono de pena.

\- Makino: " _Esta mujer sí que da todo"_ \- dijo con una gota enorme en su nuca estilo anime.

\- Robín: Seguir navegando por todos los mares estando a su lado hasta el final de nuestros días, y también formar una familia de por lo menos dos hijos – dice de manera tranquila.

\- Makino: " _Al menos sus intenciones no son solo superficiales o malas, algo extremas, pero buenas y sinceras"...veo_ que tienen buenas intenciones, ¿Y ya han logrado algún avance con Luffy?

\- Hancock: La verdad no eh profesado

\- Robín: A mi, cada vez que estoy cerca de él o quiero hablar con él, se va como si estuviera huyendo de algo.

\- Robín: También lo he notado.

\- Makino: _"robin reo que ya lo as notaro"..._ ¿Y sabes porque actúa Luffy así? – robin movio la cabeza en forma de negación – Pues...sucede que a Luffy le gustan robin

Hancock: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! - Quedando atónita ante la noticia.

\- Makino: Lo que escucharon, Luffy se ha fijado en ustedes tres, pero el aún no se decide por quien...etto... ¿Me están escuchando? - al parecer nop (-_-'), nuestras damas están muy metidas en sus pensamientos después de la noticia.

\- Robín: _"¿Por eso era que me evadía?, ahora comprendo ese sonrojo y nerviosismo, al parecer tendré que jugar bien mis cartas si quiero ganar"_...fufufu – sonríe para sí misma.

Aún estaban muy metidas en sus pensamientos, que no notaron que la persona quien seria "SU" futura suegra se estaba molestando por no ponerle atención.

\- Makino: PONGAME ATENCION DE UNA BUENA VEZ! – Grita y las dos salen de sus pensamientos poniéndole la atención solicitada – así está mejor – ya con voz normal – como les decía, a Luffy le gusta mas robin, así que no debea de desaprovechar esta oportunidad entendiste.

\- Robín: ya

\- Makino: Por cierto, quiero que sea lo más rápido posible, cuanto antes mejor – dejando confundidas a las damas por la apresura de casar a Luffy.

\- Robín: Se puede saber porque la prisa? – pregunta de lo más tranquila, Makino solo aprieta sus manos en forma de puño sobre su regazo, agacha la mirada, se ve que tiembla y eso preocupo a las presentes – Makino-san? – pregunta por como esta – Que le sucede? – vuelve a preguntar pero no recibe respuesta, estuvo unos segundos más así hasta que...

\- Makino: La razón de porque quiero que lo hagan pronto es…porque…yo…yo… - pausa un momento -¡QUIERO SER ABUELAAAAA!, ¡Volver a ver a un pequeñito igualito a Luffy corriendo por toda la casa gritando "¡Abuela!, ¡Abuela!" , besarlo, apapacharlo, mimarlo, consentirlo, darle todo mi amor al igual que cuando Luffy era un pequeño, es lo que más quiero – decía con gestos de "cómo lo haría si tuviera al pequeño entre mis brazos" – ¿Pueden hacerlo? – dijo después.

\- Hancock:(aunque sea mas difícil tener a luffy podre mente de hancock)¡Oh sí!, puede estar segura ello suegra!

\- Makino: _"¿Suegra?, después de todo no se oye tan mal"…._ ¿¡De verdad!, gracias Hancock-san, sabía que podría confiar al menos en ti – dice tomando las manos de Hancock, como si fuera su última esperanza (¬_¬'), esto ponía en alerta a las otra, que no podían perder ante eso.

\- Robín: Makino-san, no olvide que yo estoy aquí y conozco muchas maneras para hacer que Luffy coopere para darte el nieto que quieres, inclusive más de uno – Dice poniendo una linda sonrisa típica de ella.

\- * _ **Robin interior: Luffy prepárate, que no tendré piedad de ahora en adelante, sea como sea caerás y serás solamente mío, fufufufu**_ _" – su yo interno se reía como una risa malévola planeando su cometido._

\- Makino:chicas, gracias, sé que con ustedes se cumplirá mi deseo.

\- Robín/Hancock: ¡Claro que sí!

\- Makino Muy bien, hagan todo lo posible, secuéstrenlo, duérmanlo, viólenlo, amordácenlo, sedúzcanlo, hagan inseminación artificial con la semilla de Luffy de ser necesario, lo que sea que tengan que hacer con tal de llevarlo a cabo, ¡QUIERO UN NIETO!, ¿!HAN ENTENDIDO!

\- Robin/Hancock: Si señora, A la orden señora!.

\- Makino: Perfecto, entonces en marcha!

\- Robin/Hancock: Hai! – Se retiran, después de que Makino quedo sola…..

\- Makino: Garp-san, ya puede salir de su escondite – y detrás de una pared falsa sale el Ex vicealmirante.

\- Garp: Me descubriste.

\- Makino: Sabia que estarías escuchando la conversación, es algo que no cambiaras verdad? – le dice con una linda sonrisa.

\- Garp: Creo que tienes razón, buajajajajaja, y dime fue eso de "Quiero un nieto", no sabía que tu desearas eso.

\- Makino: A decir verdad lo hice con el fin de que las cosas avancen más rápido para Luffy, de lo contrario no hará nada, aunque para serte sincera parte de esto también es verdad, me gustaría ver a mi primer nieto, ya sea de Luffy con alguna de ellas o con robin ya que luffy siente algo por ela

\- Garp:¿Con robin luffyy?

\- Makino: Si

\- Garp: Creo que si sería muy divertido, buajajajaja, ya es algo tarde, hay que ir a dormir que mañana empieza la competencia de "Quien se tira a Luffy primero y queda embarazada", buajajajajaja.

\- Makino Garp-san eso se oye ofensivo.

\- Garp: Bueno, perdón no era mi intención, ya hay que ir a dormir.

\- Makino: Si – y se van.

Un instante con Luffy

\- Luffy: (Se levanta de golpe)….Pero que fue eso, ¿porque siento tanto miedo?, algo me dice que nada bueno va a suceder y creo que en especial para mí – dice temblando.

Poco después vuelve a dormir pero aun pensando en lo que presintió, sin saber que su predicción era del todo cierta, ¿Qué hará nuestro capitán de goma ahora que nuestras damas están dispuesta a todo para cumplir la "petición" de Makino?

Hasta la próxima.


	10. capitulo 10

_**CAPITULO 10: Robín.**_

 _ **Al amanecer después del desayuno**_

Franky, Chopper, Ussop y Luffy se encontraban en el jardín, los tres primeros estaban al frente de su capitán el cual los miraba seriamente al igual que ellos a él, al parecer algo estaba sucediendo para tener a los más alocados de la tripulación así.

\- Luffy: Entonces lo sacarás? – les decía de brazos cruzados con un tono de voz muy seria.

\- Franky:si! – Dijo, en ese momento llega Zoro.

\- Zoro: Que están haciendo? – con su típico tono de aburrimiento.

\- Franky: Zoro-nichan, que bueno que llegas, estas a punto de ver algo increíble.

\- Zoro: ¿algo increíble? – Arqueando una ceja.

\- Franky: Ahora lo veras, y sala el robot

\- Zoro: _"Estos tres cada vez inventan mas idioteces"_ – aun con la cerca arqueada.

\- Franky: Chicos pónganse sus lentes de sol – al decirlo Chopper y Ussop sacan unos lentes de sol como los de Franky.

\- Zoro: ¿Eh?, para que van a….Aaaahhh! – Zoro queda cegado ante la brillantez de la emoción que despide Luffy – No te emociones tanto! – evitando que quedara ciego.

\- Luffy: Hermoso…muy hermoso – lloraba mientras aun despedía ese brillo por la emoción.

\- Zoro: Pero no es para ponerse así – dice mientras trataba de recuperar la vista.

\- Franky: A que es genial nuestra nueva formación verdad Zoro-ni chan?

\- Zoro: Solo es la mismo robot que usaste en la isla de las sirenas y en punk hasart pero con accesorios – dice mientras se aclaraba la vista.

\- Franky/Chopper/Ussop: Eeeeeeh?

\- Zoro: Lo que oyeron, es la misma idiotez pero con accesorios.

\- Franky: Pero que carajos dices, esta es la mejor formación de combate que jamás se haya creado, BAKARIMO! (Combinación de Baka y Marimo).

\- Chopper/Ussop: Es cierto baka Marimo!.

\- Zoro: Cállense trió de chiflados – Saca sus katanas y empieza a perseguirlos, mientras Luffy sigue de la misma manera despidiendo ese brillo y diciendo "Es lo más hermoso que he visto".

Mientras que nuestros amigos estaban muy entretenidos no se dieron cuenta que alguien los observaba, una sombra se hacía notar detrás del árbol que estaba cerca, y que miraba fijamente al grupo, más bien a cierto Capitán de goma con sombrero de paja.

\- ¿?: fufufufu, capitán no te imaginas lo que te espera y eso me emociona más de lo que tu estas en estos momentos – Así es señores, es Robín asechando a nuestro capitán – es hora de poner en marcha el plan "Poseer a Luffy", solo espera un poco mas Luffy, fufufufu – una sonrisa macabra y con los ojos brillándole como a una fiera que ve a su presa.

Volviendo con los demás, Zoro aun perseguía a Franky y compañía, y Luffy que aun seguía en su estado de emoción no se dio cuenta cuando al parecer dos manos le taparon los ojos, otra le tapo la boca y al mismo tiempo cuatro más le sujetaron los brazos y piernas haciendo que se tambaleara y callera de espalda contra el suelo, para luego sentir como este se empezaba a mover.

\- Luffy: ¿¡mmnmn! – forcejeando y tratando de gritar, después de sentir que se detuvo sus ojos se descubrieron y al aclarársele la vista distinguió a Robín la cual tenía una de sus típicas sonrisas agradables - ¿Robín?, ¿Qué haces?, ¿Porque me tienes apresado? y ¿Para qué es esa cuerda, esos guantes y esa piedra de Kairoseki? - dijo al ver a Robín con unos guantes puestos, cuerda en una mano y una piedra de Kairoseki en la otra mano.

\- Robín: Ya lo verá Capitán – dice con su típica sonrisa tranquila mientras se acerca a Luffy, toma un extremo de la cuerda y la estira.

\- Luffy: R-Robín, me estas asustando, dete... - es silenciado de nuevo por un mano.

\- Robín: No te preocupes, no tengas miedo que pronto te sentirás muuuyy bien.

Luffy veía con terror como Robín se le acercaba con la cuerda lista para amordazarlo, luego sintió como se debilitaba y su vista se volvía negra.

\- Robín: Bueno, es hora de irnos – y haciendo brotar unos pies debajo de Luffy se lo llevo "caminando" (Si es que se le puede decir cuando te brotan pies mientras estas acostado |¬_¬|)

De vuelta con los demás Franky, Chopper y Ussop se encontraban tirados en el suelo respirando muy agitados, frente a ellos estaba Zoro de la misma manera y alrededor de ellos varios cráteres en señal de que hubo una batalla por parte de ambos bandos.

\- Chopper/Ussop: Estamos cansados (jadeando).

\- Franky: Igual yo (jadeando)….al parecer nuestro ni-chan también se canso – dice mientras veía a Zoro enfrente de ellos, tirado en el suelo, quien se encontraba en las mismas condiciones que ellos.

\- Zoro: Ya…(jadeando)…me las pagaran…(jadeando)….algún día….los cortare en pedazos.

\- Chopper: Oigan, donde está Luffy?

\- Ussop: ¿Que no estaba por allá? – señalando donde supuestamente estaba parado su capitán.

\- Franky: Pues…no está.

\- Ussop: ¿Donde se habrá ido?

\- Chopper: No lo sé…(olfatea) …no hay rastro de su olor y además estoy muy cansado para moverme.

\- Franky: Luego vamos en busca del capitán….Zoro-ni chan, como te encuentras?

\- Zoro: Cállate…cyborg idiota.

\- Franky: Creo que esta igual que nosotros.

Mientras tanto en algún lugar oscuro y secreto…..

Luffy se despierta en una cama después de perder el conocimiento por la debilidad que sintió, ahora se encontraba en un lugar algo oscuro, echa una mirada alrededor pero por lo oscuro no puede apreciar casi nada.

\- Luffy: ¿Dónde estoy? – Se preguntaba al no reconocer nada por lo oscuro.

\- Robín: Ya despertaste mi querido Capitán, fufufufu – La voz de Robín se escuchaba dentro del lugar.

Luffy se habia levantado para irse pero estaba desnudo robin solo lo dejo en toallas

\- Luffy: ¿Robín?, ¿Eres tú?, ¿En donde estas? – Luffy voltea a todos lados para buscarla, pero todo fue en vano, luego se encienden las luces iluminando todo el lugar que al parecer era un almacén o un refugio.

\- Robín: Aquí estoy – dice Robín la cual está sentada cruzada de piernas en una silla junto a una mesa de madera, mientras lo veía con una hermosa sonrisa.

luffy vio a robin con la ropa que llevo a sabaody después de 2 años y cargaba el sombrero de paja en su cabeza y la ropa de luffy estaba al lado y mirándolo de una manera tímida y seductoramente.

robin, porque me dejaste semidesnudo Podrías regresarme mi ropa robin?

Eso es todo lo que quiere…?- dijo robin.

Cada palabra que decía robin, hacia poner al moreno nervioso.

Pues claro, que mas podría querer?-dijo el nervioso chico.

Jejeje, bueno venga por ella- robin tiro la ropa de luffy cerca de sus pies y las empujo debajo de la cama; entonces luffy se acerco a robin a buscar su ropa, luffy miro también el sostén de la morena, luego se agacho y comenzó a buscar su ropa pero luego sintió la piernas de robin tocando su rostro.

Luffy empezó a dejar de vacilar; y dejándose llevar por sus instintos el moreno comienza a besar la pierna de robin y comenzó a subir, la arqueóloga y se dejo llevar por los besos de luffy, mientras se quitaba la falda que tenia dejando al descubierto unas pantys negras, el moreno al llegar a la rodilla comenzó a lamer hasta llegar a sus pantaletas, luego comenzó a darle besos por encima de la panty de robin; haciendo que la arqueóloga soltara leves gemidos, luego robin se quito la camisa quedándose en ropa interior, luego con sus piernas rodea la cintura de el chico de goma y se levanta dándole un beso profundo en los labios, luffy sentía como la lengua de robin jugueteaba en su boca; después sus labios se separaron.

Esa toalla esta estorbando ¿no te parece?- comento robin en la oreja de luffy, luego hizo brotar 2 manos que quitaron la toalla de el capitán dejando salir su miembro erecto; entonces la morena se abajo de la cama y se metió de a la boca el miembro de luffy haciendo que este sacara unos pequeños gemidos; después de unos minutos luffy se vino haciendo que robin se tragar todo el semen de luffy, la morena noto que el miembro de luffy a un seguía erecto.

Asi me gusta-dijo robin mirándolo con lujuria; luego sintió como luffy la sujeto de los hombros y la tiro a la cama.-pero que…- luffy le tapo la boca con sus labios dándole un fuerte beso la morena sintió como luffy metió su lengua en su boca, luego el moren le quito salvajemente las pantaletas de la chica e introdujo su miembro haciendo que esta gimiera de placer; robin estaba sorprendida a tal reacción de el chico pero no le molesto en absoluto y se dejo llevar por las sacudidas que le hacia su capitán.

Robin:Siiii, mas… mas ahhh- gritaba robin luego luffy le quito el brassier y comenzó a saborear sus pechos mientras seguía embistiendo el sexo de la morena después de unos minutos la arqueóloga llego al extasis produciendo en su sacudida rasguñar la espalda de su capitán. Ambos sudados se miran a los ojos

Luffy:Robin eso estuvo…-luffy no pudo terminar por un dedo que le puso la morena,.

Robin :Siempre he querido hacer esto contigo, y puesto que es nuestra primera vez juntos quiero que dure al máximo…-, luego salto hacia moreno quedando ella arriba- además parece que aun tienes fuerza verdad mi capitán.- robin comenzó a subir a bajar sobre el miembro de luffy, luego robin se agacho y empezó a besar los músculos de su capitán dándole seductores besos a la x mientras ella seguía moviendo su cintura, después varias horas ambos estaban a puntos de llegar al climax.

Después ambos caen rendidos en la cama, y se dan un beso tierno.

Robin:Luffy,desde antes que nos separaran creo que siempre quise hacer esto contigo, y cuando nos separamos, siempre he pensado en ti y no pude esperar para hacer esto contigo puesto que… te amo, confeso la morena

Luffy:El moreno al verla empezó a dar una leve sonrisa luego acaricia su cabello,-robin desde que te conoci je nunca hubo un día que no haya pensado en ti-después le da otro beso en los labios y observa que la morena se le caen lagrimas-robin…

Robin:No es nada, es solo que estoy feliz-una sonrisa de suma alegia se observa en la cara de la morena luego ella comienza a ser rodeada por el brazo de luffy y amobos se quedan dormidos.

Continuara


	11. capitulo 11

Capitulo final

Capitulo 11: escape inesperado

AL AMANECER SIGUIENTE

Luffy:aaaaaggghhh (luffy despierta estirando la mano)

Robin:fufufu... Luffy querido ya despertarse

Luffy:ahhhh.. robin (recuerda lo que paso en su sueño)

Luffy:robin creo que fuiste tu?

Robin:yo fui en que?

Luffy:es que la vez pasada tuve un sueño

Robin:Y que soñaste luffy

Luffy:bueno robin soñé(luffy le contaba a robin todo lo que paso en su sueño)

EN LA MANCION

EN LA MESA DE DESAYUNO

Franky:mmm que buena esta suuuper cola

Nami:franky no sabes donde se fue robin no la veo deste ayer en el medio dia

Franky:no se... luffy tanbien no lo vimos en todo el día verdad chicos

Ussop/Chooper:si desapareció cuando nos estaba persiguiendo zorro

Hancock:como que desapareció luffy-sama con la cobra de robin

Carp: buaaaaaaa de seguro que están los dos solos

Hancock:No mi luffy-sama con esa cobra(enpiesa a volar la imaginación de hancock)

HANCOCK CAE DESMAYA

Franky:la comida estuvo súper buena ussop, chooper a que ir a busca a luffy

Ussop:si chooper vamos

Chooper:pero yo aun no termino mi desayunó

FUERON EN BUSCA DEL CAPITAN

REGRESANDO COM LUFFY Y ROBIN

Luffy:eso fue lo que soñe robin

Robin:luffy de veras tuviste ese sueño (feliz porque luffy le dijo que ella era la madre de esa niña y no na odiosa de su contrincante hancock)

Luffy:bueno robin creo que ya debemos cambiarnos para irnos

Robin:luffy acaso no quieres repetir lo de ayer

Luffy:si pero es que Robin(gruñe la barriga de luffy)

Robin:bueno esta bien vamos

LUFFY Y ROBIN SE CAMBIABAN PARA IR A LA MANCION

MIENTRAS TANTO CON EL GRUPO DE FRANKY

Franky:luffy,robin donde están

Ussop:ya me canse de buscar a luffy a que descansar

Chooper: yo también quiero descansar

Chooper se sienta abajo de una montaña pero al sentarse se escucha metal

Franky: chooper puedes sentarte en otro lado

Franky busca una abredura para abrir depósito cuando la en cuentra y ve al sunny go

Ussop:ppero si es nuestro barco

Chooper: es es el sunny con un moco tendido

Franky:tenemos que avisarles a todos

Ussop/chooper:hai

Franky:amigos no tenemos que avisarles a nadie mas que nuestra tripulantes

FRANKY Y LOS DEMAS REGRESABAN A LA MANSION DONDE SE ENCONTRARON EL SUNNY GO Y ASI ABISARON A LA TRIPULACIÓN ENTERA

HORA DEL ALMUERZO

Luffy:mmm que rico huele

Hancock:luffy-sama por fin te veo donde estabas luffy-sama

Luffy:con robin

Cosa que enfureció hancock

Hancock: como con esa cobra luffy-sama no me destruyas el corazón haciendo su pose dramática

Cosa que también luffy ignoro

Y así paso el almuerzo pero hancock imaginando lo que paso con robin y así paso toda la tarde

Cuarto de luffy después de cenar

Luffy:que rico estaba la cena

Robin:luffy tenemos que ir donde nos dijo franky

Luffy:pero si recien acabamos de cenar

Robin:luffy vamos sino llegaremos tarde y tendremos menos tiempo para hacer lo de ayer

Luffy: esta bien robin

SITIO DE REUNIÓN DONDE ESTA ESCONDIDO EL SUNNY

Nami:porque tandan tanto luffy y robin cuando regresaron estaban diferentes

Brook:yo también lo note tal ves no vengan yohoooooooo

Chooper:chicos ahí vienen luffy y robin

Sanji:Pero porque robin-swan esta agarrándose de la mano de luffy

Luffy:ya llegamos

Sanji: idiota porque estas agarrando la mano de robin-swa

Franky: bueno es hora de habrar para que los llame a esta súper reunión

Zorro: abra ya robot pervertido

Franky: bueno la super razón por la que les llamamos es para decirle s que aquí adentro esta nuestro súper barco sunny

Toda la tripulacion menos los tres que ta vieron el sunny quedaron boca abierta

Luffy:shishishi a que celebrar

Nami:no seas estúpido si es que se enteran ocultaran el barco otra vez lo mejor es zarpar mañana en la noche

Luffy:esta bien(**")

Tripulación: que entendiendo

Ussop:chooper alo mejor lo embrujaron

Chooper:si parece embrujado entando detrás de zoro

Robin:luluffy pero y lo de tu abuelo y makino

Luffy:ya no sera necesario porque nos prodremos ir en el sunny y navegaremos juntos hasta que volvamos a esta isla

(Tripulación menos luffy y robin):que luffy dijo navegaremos juntos

Robin:mente de robin(en todo ese tiempo aremos es amor a cuándo que ramos)

Franky:bien zarparemos mañana en la noche sin que nadie se de cuenta

Nami:bueno ya escucharon andando

Sanji:si mi nami-swan

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

Luffy:ya amaneció que bien estoy

Robin:ya despertarse luffy-kun

Luffy:robin pero que haces aquí pensaba que estabas en tu cuarto

Robin:te hise una visita nocturna luffy-kun

Luffy:luffy-kun

Robin:si luffy-kun así me gusta decirte mejor

Luffy:entonces esta bien

Robin:luffy-kun acuerdate que no me cumpliste ayer cuando dijimos que hibamos a repetir en acer el amor

Luffy:ahh bueno tu decides cuando yo tengo que ir a comer

Robin:mente(entonces lo aremos hoy en la noche)

Luffy: comida comida

Sanji:te dije que esperaras primero les estoy preparando comida para mis damiselas

Luffy:nami crees que el abuelo no sepa de que vamos a zarpar

Nami:como quieres que sepa no soy bruja

Ussop:chooper nami parece una bruja no jiji

Nami:que dijiste ussop

Nami le da un coscorrón a ussop

Ussop:lo siento sobandose el coscorrón que le dio nami

Sanji:bueno aquí tiene n sus desayunos

Ussop/Chooper: sanji y mi plato

Sanji:ya les serví par de chiflados

Ussop:pues no esta

Sanji:luffy lo as vuelto a hacer idiota

Luffy:es que tenia hambre

Zoro:tenias que fijarte cejas remolino

Sanji:que dijiste cabeza de brócoli

Zoro:quieres pelea cejas cisadas

Nami:otra ves ¡que nos se puede tomar un desayuno tranquilo!

Nami le una un puñeta a zoro y sanji

Zoro:bruja abara

Nami: en ves de darte una paliza aumentatare 10000 berries y ahora haber me deves 374900 sumando las veses anteriores que me dijiste bruja abara

Zoro(••")

Luffy:bueno iré a el taverna de makino ya que se fue hace 2 días de la mancion

Recuerdos de robin

Makino:hancock robín me hire al taberna para que puedan tener mas tiempo con luffy

Robín:bien mañana al medio día secuetrare a luffy

Hancock:luffy mañana seras mio en la noche

Fin de recuerdos

Hancock:mente de hancock (luffy ya que no pude entrar a ru cuarto porque no estabas ahora are el amor con tigo a malas en la ñoche)

Taberna de makino

Luffy:makino vine a verte

Makino:luffy te sirbo comida

Luffy:grasias makino

Makino:luffy ya avanzado con alguna de las dos

Luffy:creo que si

Makino:y con quien

Luffy:creo que con robin

Makino: cuentame como a progresaste tu y mi futura suegra

Luffy le relato después que lo rapto dos días antes hasta ese dia

Makino: asi que nico robin hiso caso a lo que les dije a ella y hancock

Luffy:bueno makino ya me tengo que ir la abrasa como se fuera a ir por un largo tiempo

Makino: chauu hijo vuelve mañana sin darse cuenta que pasaba algo extraño

MANCION

Luffy:bueno ya llega la hora de la cena

Zoro: luffy no estas preocupado por que algo salga mal

Luffy:bubueno si solo espero que todo salga de acuerdo al plan

Zoro: bueno capitán la tripulación confia en ti

Luffy:Zoro ya me voy a comer si quieres quedate

Zoro:maldito baka ni siquiera me pusieste atencion

Luffy: shishishi

Otra habitación

Robin:bueno cual escojo

Nami:robin porque estas escogiendo lencería erótica

Robin: es un secreto

Nami: no me digas ya sabemos que tu y luffy están juntos

Robin se puso roja cono un tomate

Nami:robin yo ya iré a cenar vienes

Robin:en un momento bajo

Luffy:mmmmghggghhh.. rico huele sanji a queoras sale la comida

Sanji:ahora chicas-chan pueden servir la comida

Sirvientas:si sanji-sama

Hancock:luffy-sama te e extrañado se abalansa sobre luffy y lo unde en sus enormes atributos

Luffy:hancock ya te dije que no me gusta que me aguas eso

Hancock: esta bien luffy-sama es que me descontroló cuando te veo luffy-sama

Robin:nami ya ahora si aque bajar a cenar

Carp:ya llegaron robin,nami ahora que empiese la cena

Luffy: que bien casi me muero de hambre

ASI TRANSCURRIÓ LA CENA Y TODOS SE FUERON A SUS CUARTOS MENOS 3 PERSONAS DE LA TRIPULACIÓN

Franky: ussop,chooper tenemos que sacar el sunny mientras los demás alistan sus cosas

Ussop/chooper: hai

Franky:entonces vamos al sumny

DESPUÉS DE 30 MINUTOS

Luffy:ya estamos los 6 solo faltan 3

Nami: luffy vámonos los mande para que saken el barco para irnos

Luffy:entonces a que irnos

En la orilla

Chooper: todavía no vienen los habrán atrapado

Franky:no te preocupes ellos son súper fuertes

MANCION

Hancock: bueno es hora hire al cuarto de luffy-sama

En otro lado

Nami:menos mal que pasamos las trampas de seguridad sin activarlos

Brook: si yoohoooo

Sanji:sigamos avansando nami-swan

Cuarto de luffy

Hancock: nono no es posible luffy-sama sama no esta tengo que ir al cuarto de la serpiente de robin

Cuarto de robin

Hancock: tampoco esta

Cuarto de carp

Hancock: carp-sama luffy-sama no esta en su cuarto

Carp:como que mi estúpido nieto no esta

Hancock: fui a su cuarto y no estaba

Carp:grita sirvientas revisen los cuartos de los muwiaras

LAS SIRVIENTAS SE LEVATAN DE GOLPE A EEVISAR EL CUARTO DE LOS MUWIARAS

carp: y bien estan o no están en sus cuartos

Sirvientas: no carp-sama ni uno se encuentra

Carp:buskenlos yo también los buscare En la orilla del pueblo

Hancock: no puede ser luffy no se puede ir tengo que avisasarle a makino-san

Grupo de los muwiaras

Luffy:bien toda la tripulación esta reunidaa que zarpar

Y zarparon los muwiara

Nami:luffy ya estamos saliendo de la isla

Luffy:bien ahora el abuelo no nos podrá alcansar

En la isla

Sirvienta: carp-sama la bóveda donde estaba el barco de los muwiara no esta

Carp:maldita sea nieto inbesil lograste salir de la isla pero volverás y no escaparasasta que me des bisnietos ¡LUFFYYY!

Hancock:nono luffy-sama no me puso haber dejado (TT)

Makino:lo lamento hancock tendrás que encontrar otro amor

En otro lado

Luffy:shishishi a que celebrar

Zoro:salud nada ma fuerte como este zake

Sanji:aquí tienen bebidas nami-swan robin-cwan

Y así en peso la fiesta cuando termino todos se fueron a sus cuartos pero robin estaba despierta y fue al cuarto de luffy se quedo pensando en lo q le paso esta mañana y cada vez q lo recordabase ponia muy rojo

.alguien sin darse entre en el cuarto de luffy y se hacerco sigilosamente y lo abrazo por detrás

Cuando se dio cuenta de quien era

Luffy:robin…

Robin:shhhhh quieres q te haga disfrutar mucho ca-pi-tan

Eso se lo habia dicho en el oido y luffy se estremecio de sobremanera

Lemmon

Robin le iba quitando a luffy la camiseta dejando ver su pecho musculoso e iba haciendo unos caminos con su mano

Luffy se estaba excitando demasiado cuando robin empezo a besar el pecho de luffy ya tumbados en el suelo

Robin seguia besando el cuerpo de luffy y a robin se le escapo el nombre de luffy en un jadeo q en ese momento desperto el lado sexual de luffy tomando el la iniciativa poniendose encima de robin .le quito la camiseta a robin e intanto quitarle tambien el sujetador para ver tocar ,besar y poseer los bien formados pechos de su arqueologa, el problema es q no lo consiguió.robin sonrio y fue ella quien se quito el sujetador y luffy empezo a masajear sus senos ,robin cada vez iba jadeando mas haciendo q la excitación de luffy aumentara cada vez mas y q lo hiciera con mas ganas

Robin cansandose ya de q luffy fuera el q mandara se puso encima de el y le quito los pantalones y los boxers dejando ver su excitado miembro .luffy no pudo aguantarse de gemir cuando robin de llevo todo el miembro de luffy en su boca.

-aghhh…aghhhh …mas robin…aghhh

Robin siguió asi hasta q luffy se corrio en su boca

-aghhh …es delicioso… luffy

-aghhhh…aghhhh… ahora me toca a mi

Luffy tomola iniciativa ys e puso encima de robin ,empezo a besar la tripa de robin mientras con sus manos la quitaba los pantalones a robin ,metio las manos en las braguitas de robin metiendo el dedo en su entrada

-¡aghhh! ¡luffy!

Cada vez q robin gemia de esa manera el metia mas dedos para preparar su entrada y eso era mucho para robin contando q tambien esta chupando uno de sus pechos

-¡aghhhh! ¡aghhhhh!...¡luffy mas rapido!..mas rapido

Luffy no queria hacer sufrir a su arqueologa y lo hizo mas rapido

-aghhh…aghhh…aghhh

-todavia no he acabado

Eso hizo estrtemecerse a robin quien sonrio. Luffy le quito las braguitas a robin y bajando la cabeza metio su lengua en la entrada de robin haciendola gemir de sobremanera

-aghhhh …¡aghhhh!... lu-luffy…AGHHH

Robin casi se vino cuando sintio la lengua de luffy ir mas lejos por el echo de ser de goma

Ya q su entrada ya estaba bastante preparada luffy se preparo para poseerla ,lo hizo con cuidado para no dañar a su arqueologa

Robin:aghhh…aghhh…empieza luffy…por favor

Luffy:espera… no quiero hacerte daño…

Luffy:-q… no… quiero… hacerte daño por eso…voy a …ir lento

despues de una embestida suave robin volvio a su cuerpo .luffy comenzo a ir mas rapido al ver q a robi no le dolia y asi hasta q empezaron los embestidas brutales .

-AGHHH..AGHHH…MMNN…mas rapido luffy

fuertes q eran las embestidas esas parecian saciar mucho el apetito de la de otras cuantas embestidas luffy y robin llegaron al orgasmo simultáneamente y culminaron el acto gritando sus nombres

Robin:ajjjj…ajjjj …lo has hecho muy bien… luffy

Luffy:gracias …a ti ….

Robin:luffy yo… te…yo te amo

Luffy:yo tambien robin

Robin:gracias

Luffy:quieres ser mi reina pirata?

Robin:por supuesto

Asi abrazados robin y luffy se durmieron

Y vivieron sus vidas hancock buscando a luffy se encontró con su antiguo amor trafalgar law y hancock se caso con trafalgar law y ellos dos hubieron juntos

Fin

Nota:bueno Este el el capitulo final espero que les hayga gustadoel siguiente fanfic el lo pubricare el 15 de marzo de 2016 si quieren dejen comentarios


End file.
